Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: Ryou has been tortured to the brink of insanity. He thinks a demon is following him and is always saying something about his 'Angel-savior'. Bakura enjoys the silence of his home, but his heart becomes burdened with guilt. Will he get Ryou back? [CH. 10]
1. Taken Away

**Summary:** Bakura's lost his only hikari, Ryou. Ryou has been tortured to the brink of insanity. He thinks that a demon is following him, and is always saying something about his 'Angel-savior'. The tomb robber at first enjoys the silence of his home after Ryou has been locked away. But Bakura is burdened with guilt, and soon this drives him mad too. Will he be able to get his hikari back? 

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

  
**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
( My Angel Savior )   
Chapter 1: Taken Away   
By: Nadako-Mika

"Bakura-sama, Why must I pack?"

"Because you are going on a little vacation."

"Where to Bakura-sama?"

"Some place quiet and relaxing."

"Why aren't you coming with me, Bakura-sama?"

"I must tend to this house."

"Will there be...demons there as well?"

Bakura slammed the suit-case shut. He glared at Ryou. "Must you ask so many questions, Hikari?" he asked becoming impatient.

"I-I need to know," Ryou answered, "Will there b-be...d-demons there?"

Bakura sighed as he stood up, "For the last time, Hikari. There are no demons following your soul! If there were I would be able to sense them, for I am a spirit myself. And no there won't be any demons where you're going." He surveyed the now empty bedroom. "Have you forgotten anything, Hikari?"

Ryou stood thinking for a moment. "My sketchbook," He walked out of the room and came back with a large book. Bakura snatched it from him.

"What is this?" He flipped through the pages. He was surprised to see amazingly well drawn pictures of an Angel, and some of a demon. He was curious though, why didn't the angel have a face? Everything was given in great detail, except for the face which was left blank.

"It has no face because I've never been able to see it's face," Ryou answered his Yami's thoughts.

"What do you mean? Have you actually seen this thing?"

Ryou nodded in response, "It is my savior from pain. It comforts me in troubled times, though it has never said a word. I have never been able to see it's face as it is always hidden behind shadows."

Bakura grunted as he flipped the page. He came across of picture of a demon, weilding a blood covered sword in a threatening manner. This time the drawing had a face. His own. He growled as he shut the book and tossed it hard at his other self, muttering, "Stupid drawings.."

The door bell rang. Ryou rushed down to answer the door. There was a man dressed completely in white, behind him was a van, also colored in whited.

"Ryou Bakura?" the man asked.

Ryou looked at him. "Not Bakura, just Ryou."

The man just stared at him with an expressionless face. He looked over the boy's shoulder and saw his duplicate walk towards the door. "Mr. Ikusa Bakura?"

"Hai." Bakura answered.

Ryou looked back and forth in confusion. "What? That's Bakura, not Ikusa. There is no one I know with the name Ikusa."

Bakura put a reasurring hand on his Hikari's shoulder. "Forgive my Brother, sir. He is...not well...at the moment."

The man only nodded. "Is your father home?"

"Unfortunately no," Bakura answered, "He asked me to answer in his place. He is away on a dig."

"Very well. I have come to escort Ryou Bakura to the institution." the man said, taking Ryou's bags into the van. He soon came back and had to drag a screaming Ryou out.

"Bakura! Where is he taking me? What was that about an institution?! BAKURA!" Ryou screamed as he was shoved into the van. Before the van doors were slid shut he took a glance back at his Yami. Fear washed over the boy as he saw his other self giving an evil smirk. He was planning something.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The large metal doors slid into place, and Ryou stared at it as a click of a lock was heard. He was stuck now. He was being forced to be confined in a small room. Tearing his eyes away from the large silver doors he looked around. The walls, floor, and ceiling were painted completely white. The room was only five metres in length and width. In a corner was a small bed, covered with white sheets. The frame of the bed and the small side table were the only things, along with the door, that were of different colors. Above the bed was a barred window. '_ At least I can look out the window to take in more colors._'

Ryou climbed up onto the bed and curled himself into a ball against a corner. He was left all alone now. No Bakura-sama, he probably won't ever be able to see his father again, and he didn't think Yugi and the gang were going to notice that he was gone.

"Tenshi help me..." he whispered to the empty room, "Onegai, help me."

As Ryou slowly rocked himself to sleep, a small quiet cackle, from another corner of the room, met his ears.

In his mind a dream was slowly being conjured. 

_Ryou found himself at home simply watching t.v. He was watching the news, but couldn't quite understand what the reporter was saying. It all sounded like jibberish to him. Soon the calm blue walls stood aflame, and the temperature in the room rose considerably. From behind he heard an evil laugh. Reluctantly he turned around slowly, and his eyes widened at the sight. His Yami was walking towards him. Bakura was walking so smoothly it seemed he was gliding across the floor. There again was an evil smirk plastered onto his face._

"Oh Ryou..." A voice whispered from behind him.

The boy was frozen in place, that was his Yami's voice. But how could it be if Bakura was walking steadily infront of him? Shivering slightly Ryou turned around. There was another Bakura standing there, just staring at him with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"My Hikari," Bakura's voice came from his side this time. Ryou again turned to face another Bakura. "What's wrong hikari? You look frightened."

Soon the sly voices were coming from every corner of the room and images of his evil Yami swarm around him. They started tugging at him and bruising his pale skin. He wanted to get away, but found he couldn't.

"You can't get away, dear Hikari," one of the Bakuras whispered into his ear.

Fear overtook his mind. What were they going to do to him? 'This must be a dream! There couldn't be more than one Bakura at once. Not even the Millenuim Ring can provide that kind of magic._' He wanted very badly to wake up, but he found that he couldn't. He was stuck. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his chest. A shrill scream escaped his lips as blinding white light covered his sight._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	2. Mindless Agony

**Summary:** Bakura's lost his only hikari, Ryou. Ryou has been tortured to the brink of insanity. He thinks he can talk to dead spirits that want to hurt him, and is always saying something about his 'Angel-savior'. The tomb robber at first enjoys the silence of his home after Ryou has been locked away. But Bakura is burdened with guilt, and soon this drives him mad too. Will he be able to get his hikari back? 

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
( My Angel Savior )   
Chapter 2: Mindless Agony   
By: Nadako-Mika

**(( Bakura's P.O.V ))**

Ah... So quiet, peaceful, and Hikari free. Usually there would be the sound of my Hikari wimpering in pain at this hour. But, since he's gone now, the house is quiet. Yes, quiet... I blink. Quiet...just quiet.. I blink again. Too quiet... What's that sound?! Oh...just a cricket. I mentally scold myself. I'm becoming paranoid...not good. I'm not use to this silence. I don't like it.

I push a button and that talking box- my Hikari calls it a television -flicks on. Ah...sound. The magic box is talking again. It's no longer quiet...that's good. I sink lower into the leather couch, just enjoying the non-quietness of the house. I blink at the magical talking box. There's a man in a ridiculous suit talking. He's talking about something... I think it's about taxes and stocks. What were those anyways? Hmph. Whatever it is it's boring. That man is just drawling on and on. How did that guy get into the box anyways? Hikari always says the box was for entertainment, and this surely isn't entertainment. I'm not liking the sound now... I think I prefer the quietness.

I'm bored. I need something to do. Now that Hikari's gone I have no one to bother. Naw, he wouldn't have been any fun anyways, what with him being insane and all. I wonder how he got that way. He was fine a few months ago. I shrug the thought off. Maybe I'll go and kill someone- or something. Yes, I think I will. Something needs to shed blood, and I want to be there to watch it. I'm sickening am I not?

Maybe I should drag Marik along with me. Hmm, should I bring both blonds? The last time I checked, they were both as evil as I was. I'll go and ask them. Wait! Must get weapons! I can't go killing things without weapons. Alright, so maybe I can. But having weapons make the job quicker, which means I have more time to relax.

I walk to the Isthar's residence. On the way I see a street hooker, winking suggestively at me. Ugh...sickening creatures. They have no self-respect. Hmm, the world would be a lot better if it were rid of those kind of people. Maybe we should go to a strip joint, pick up some girl, then murder her. Yes, I am sickening, I have a wicked mind!

"Answer the freaking door, Ishtar!" I holler. I don't think it's polite to leave a guest banging down the door for twenty freaking minutes. Hmph, I should just leave. At this rate I won't be able to make a kill!

"What the heck do you want?!" I hear a pissed voice call back, "It's two in the morning! Damn you!"

I blink stupidly as the door opened. There standing infront of me is Malik- In a nightgown?!

"Oh..It's only you, Bakura," He said with a yawn.

"Malik," a voice whined behind him, "Who the heck is it?"

I blink again as I see Marik, the spirit of the Sennen Rod, come up behind his hikari. He's wearing boxers, JUST boxers... I blink again.

"Tomb robber, what do you want?" He asked sounding a little peeved.

'_What? did I interupt something?_' I ask myself mentally. "I uh... wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to go on a rampage with me," as I ask this, I still stare and blink at them stupidly. Dang, can't Marik put something on? You wouldn't catch me answering the door with JUST boxers on.

"Are you crazy?" Malik asked, "It's two in the morning!"

I shrug at him. "Makes it easier to kill," I state simply.

"True," Marik said, "Eh, what the heck? Why not? I won't be able to get back to sleep anyways. What do you think Malik?"

"I guess we could. I haven't been able to use the dagger part of the rod for a while." he said. But he was about to step out when he said, "Uh...maybe we should get some decent clothes on."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I drag my unmoving feet into the house and up towards my room. I collapse on my bed. My clothes were soaked with blood. Damnit, why did Malik have to be so messy? We would probably be caught within a few days, if it hadn't been for Marik and I. After the bloody event, we had to transport all evidence to the Shadow Realm.

I yawn tiredly. Must clean things up in the morning. I don't really need to, but its just incase Ryou's pathetic 'friends' come over. Hm... wonder what Ryou's up to? He's probably dozed off- wait.. He's no longer living here. Sighing inwardly I soon fall asleep.

RA! What is that Horrible noise?! Someone's screaming! Jeeze, and just when I fell into a dream. What, or who, the hell is making that racket?! Wait, I unplug one of my ears and listen closely. That's Ryou's screaming, I'm sure of it. What tragedy is my hikari experiencing now?

I trudge sleepily towards my other's room. I was expecting to see my hikari, rolling in his bed, face contored with pain. But I was met with emptiness. His room was bare. That's right, he's gone now. I yawn, nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about?! Heck, there's still that screaming voice in the house! I run through the house, trying to find the source of the noise. Nothing. No one or nothing was in this building. Everything was quiet, or so it seemed. I could still hear that scream!

It couldn't be Hikari, could it? No. I closed off our mind link a while back. But, then...What is it? I spend most of the night tossing and turning, trying to block out the horrid screaming. But it stuck to my head until the early dawn.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**(( Normal P.O.V ))**

A shrill scream ripped through the building. All the physicians and employees stop suddenly and turn their heads towards the east wing. The sound was terrible. The scream was filled with pain and anger.

"Who is that?!" One of the doctors screamed.

"We don't know!" a nurse answered equally as loud, "The person just came in this morning!"

A group of doctors and nurses rushed towards the sound, bringing tranquilizers, medication, or any other material that would help calm down the patient. They located the door that lead to the screaming patient. Quickly they slid open the large doors, and scrambled to the person. Sprawled out on his bed was a young male. His hair was as white as snow, and his skin was equally pale, though it was drenched with sweat. His chocolate brown eyes were wide open in fear, but unfocussed.

One of the higher ranked doctors rushed to the boy's side. He quickly checked the boy's temperature, and pulse.

"He's having a nightmare," the doctor explained quickly, "and he isn't able to wake up from it either. We need to get his mind to relax."

Another doctor took out a needle, filled with a type of tranquilizer. He injected it into the boy's pale skin, and the drug immediately began to take effect. Soon the boy lay still, and his screaming ceased. But his eyes were still filled with horror. Soon another drug was injected. It was supposedly to help the boy's mind rest. After a few minutes, the young patient was resting peacefully.

"Who was that?" the doctor asked.

"His name's Ryou Bakura," the secretary answered looking over stats, "He was brought in earlier today."

"What is his condition?"

"We're not quite sure. His brother says that he's been halucinating, and has been seen with severe bruising and cuts after each hallucination. It could be suicidal."

Again another horrid scream filled erupted from Ryou's room. It had been half an hour since the medication was given to him.

'_The medicine shouldn't have worn off that quick._' the doctor thought as he rushed to the boy's room once again.

"Doctor Kihatensu," a nurse called out once the doctor entered the room, "The tranquilizer isn't effecting him! He won't stop moving!"

"Nothing is working on him!" another nurse stated, "No other medication will calm him down!"

"Are you sure?" Kihatensu asked.

"Postive."

"Then we'll have to bind him down," he walked over to the bedside. Dr. Kihatensu quickly ordered some people to hold Ryou down, as he applied the metal bands to stop the struggle of the boy. Soon the boy was safe from self-harm, but was still screaming in agony.

"What are we going to do about that screaming?" a frustrated employee asked.

"Do you think you could get a strong dose of this medicine here?" Kihatensu asked, handing a small bottle full of a blue liquid.

"Are you sure it will be safe to apply?"

"It's all that we've got left to try," Kihatensu answered, shaking his head slightly. Filling a needle with the liquid he applied it onto the screaming boy. Immediatly the substance took effect. Ryou's scream was cut off and he quickly lay limp. His eyes, though, were still open wide. The boy wasn't moving at all, except for the small rise and fall of his chest.

All the people in the room stood and watched him. All were relieved of the horrible screaming, but were worried to what the strong medication could have done to the boy. One by one they left the room, until the only person left in the room was Dr. Kihatensu.

"Oh Ryou," Kihatensu said suddenly, "I really wished I wouldn't have to see you here again. Now you've come back, and in an even worse condition." With that said he left the room, and silently shut the door behind him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	3. Tenshi's Words

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
_( My Angel Savior )_   
Chapter 3: Tenshi's words   
By: Nadako-mika

**(( Ryou's P.O.V ))**

Ohh...My head is pounding! Where am I? Why can't I move my limbs? I try to sit up, but found I couldn't. Something was holding me down. I apply more energy into the effort. OUCH! Something with a sharp edge cut into my skin. I open my eyes with some difficulty and look down at my arms.

HEY! Who strapped me down?! I bet it was that damned yami of mine, Bakura. Wait... Something's not the same. Ah...the rooms different. Everything is...white... I kick myself mentally. Of course! I arrived at uh...this place...yesterday. But I don't remember anyone strapping me down with metal. Don't they know my skin is sensitive to things like this? The coolness of the material is really irritating my skin.

Ah! My nose is itchy... -ITAI- ow...I forgot about the metal...Damnit, now I can't even scratch my nose. I twitch my nose slightly. Stop itching damnit! The..Itchiness...bothersome...going to die...GAH! I struggle feircly against the bonds that held me down. Lemmego, lemmego. "LET ME GO!" I hollered. Just at that moment the large locked doors slid open, and in walked a nurse carrying a tray...FOOOD! I try even harder to get loose. Hey, I'm hungry! Let me go. The nurse looks at me, noticing the metal that held me down, she hurried out the door.

"Hey- wait! Could you at least let me loose?!" I growl slightly as the door is closed again. Oh yes, leave the tray of food lying there on the other side of the room. And leave me here, trapped, not even able to scratch an itch! And the people say I have problems...

"Huh?" I look up and see the doors opening again. Better not be that nurse...

**---(( Normal P.O.V ))---**

"Ryou? Are you awake?" a tall man with dark black hair walked in. He was dressed like every other person in the building, which meant he worked there.

Ryou said nothing. He just lay there, struggling to get free. He stopped briefly to glare at the man '_You did this, I know you did..._'

"Don't try to fight it," the man said walking towards the white haired teen, "It'll only hurt you. Here, I'll get them off." He reached into the pockets of his long white overcoat and pulled out a small silver key. Bending down he unlocked each band.

Ryou immediately sat up. The room spun as he did so. What exactly did they do to him? He looked at his wrists where the metal bands had been placed. His skin was red and a thin line of blood could be seen. Ryou gently massaged the raw skin. He turned his head towards the man. "T-thank you...ano..." he caught a glimps of the name tag, "D-doctor Kihatensu."

"No problem," Kihatensu sat himself next to Ryou on the bed, "So? How are you feeling?"

"Fine..I guess," Ryou answered, his hands still massaging his wrists. The doctor took Ryou's arm and examined the wound.

"Hm... Those bands didn't do any good, did they?" he reached into his pockets again and pulled out a bottle. "Here, this lotion should help." He reached out to rub on the medication, but the boy quickly pulled away. A bit confused Kihatensu explained, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. This will help heal the wound." But Ryou just shook his head.

"I-I don't w-want to put anything on it..." he said shakily. He knew the ointment would help, but he just couldn't trust the man.

"Ryou..."

Again the boy shook his head. "No, I don't feel like putting that on..."

Kihatensu frowned and sighed. "Alright, I can't force you to put that on." he stood up and walked towards the table. "I'm going to leave this here, in case you decide to apply it. I'll leave you to your meal now." The man walked out of the room and securely locked the door behind him.

Ryou brought his knees up under his chin, and stared at the lotion. Should he risk it and put it on? He knew he sounded paranoid, afterall it was just lotion. But he had a good reason to be so cautious. Bakura had once acted to be concerned about an open wound that he himself had given Ryou. The yami had graceously offered Ryou some ointment to relieve the pain. Ryou had accepted, but after a few minutes the wound burned even more. The pain had been agonizing. He ran to his yami about the situation, but only got a cruel laugh out of him. Bakura had put ground pepper into the ointment as a cruel joke. Ryou just didn't trust anyone anymore. It wasn't just because of that one event, Bakura had tricked him many times.

'_I'm just going to let my wounds heal slowly. I've been in worse condition. A little bruising isn't much._' Ryou sighed inwardly and sauntered towards the tray of food. He sat down in the chair and stared at the bowl. '_Ugh...Oatmeal._ (A/N: I hate oatmeal! MWUAHA- *cough cough*...alrite me shutting up now...)' He searched the tray. '_What? No Sugar? How am I suppose to eat...OATMEAL..without SUGAR?!_' Ryou hated oatmeal to begin with, but wouldn't touch the thing without adding something sweet. He sat there, eyebrows twitching madly. At least there was milk. After drinking the glass of milk he walked towards his bed again. He'd leave the dreaded oatmeal alone.

It was a hot summer day, and the room was quite stuffy. Laying down on his bed he closed his eyes. Maybe he could talk with Bakura-sama through his mind.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**---(( Ryou's P.O.V ))---**

I open my eyes and find myself in my soul room. The walls (if you could call them walls) were rapidly changing colors. Other than the light show, my room was bare.

I hope Bakura-sama doesn't mind me talking to him. He hates it when I start a conversation. I walk through a black doorway and find myself in a corridor. The floor was tiled with stones and across from my room was Bakura-sama's. His soul room door was a lot larger than mine, and seemed...old. It was made entirely out of stone and seemed to be crumbling slowly. I push against his door, knowing that it would probably be locked. To my surprise, it opened.

"B-Bakura-sama?" I asked. My reply was an echo. His room was dark and emotionless. "Bakura-sama? Are you here?" I found this strange. Bakura-sama hardly leaves his soul room. The only times he's ever left was to abuse me, eat, or go on a killing spree, and that was only at night. I'm quite sure there's still daylight out there.

"What are you doing here?!" A furious voice yelled.

"B-Bakura-sama!" he's angry. I try to run out of his room, but the large stone door slammed shut before I could reach it. I quickly turn around, my back against the door.

It's here. The demon. Somewhere in Bakura-sama's soulroom, lurking in the shadows. What is the creature doing in Bakura-sama's room?

Wait. What's that noise? A low cackle from the corner of the room. What does it want with me? I'm shaking, shaking in fear. I know I have been stalked by this...-Thing! But never have I been locked in a room with it. The laughter. The malicious laughter is growing louder by the second. That means the demon is getting closer, right?

My body still shaking in fear, I slide down the door and sit curled up. A thought hit me. This is all mental activity. I can get out of this place by opening my eyes, physically. Come on...wake up, wake up! My trembling worsens. I can't wake up. Why can't I wake up! This is like a horrible nightmare. I'm trapped in my own mind with a demon. Kami-sama...get me out of here...

"Oh Ryou..." a low growling voice sang out. That voice...it sounds so familiar.

"W-what?" I answer stupidly.

"What's wrong? You seem frightened," it whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes closed. My heart stopped pounding. It's right beside me. The demon. "Ryou? What's the matter?" it had moved to the other side of me, "What's bothering you, Hikari?"

My eyes shot open. Did it just call me 'Hikari'? That could only mean... I hesitantly rose my head. My eyes trailing up the familiar figure, which had now moved in front of me. Pale skin... Tangled white hair... A dark smirk... I finally meet the demon's eyes. Those sharp brown eyes... Bakura-sama's eyes...

"B-Bakura-sama?"

"Yes Hikari? Is something the matter?" he said in a sly tone. His face moved gradually closer, and his malicious grin grew. I backed up a bit, only to be stopped by the concrete door.

"Bakura-sama...C-can you let me go?" I asked, my voice barely audible. I looked down, unable to stare into those wicked eyes of his.

He backed off. Turning around and walking a little away. That's when I noticed dark, leathery skin on his back. He had wings! The wings of a demon. He turned his head slightly in my direction and gave a knowing smirk. He had sensed that I was staring. I quickly averted my eyes from him and stared at the ground, trembling in fear again.

"Why?...Ryou," he started, walking towards me again, "Should I let you go? Haven't I told you before, if you ever disturbed my soul room, that I would have to punish you?" I watched as my yami pulled a small, but sharp knife from a pocket and took hold of my arm.

"B-Bakura-sama-"

"Don't 'Bakura-sama' me!" He scolded. Taking the sharp edge of his knife he ran it down my arm. I winced in pain as the cold metal pierced through my delicate skin. It stung badly. When the pain dulled down I opened my eye slightly.

Bakura was watching with amusement as warm, crimson blood trickled down my skin. It sickened me that he could find joy in torturing his own half! How could he do this to me? I had let him take over my body for a while, then I had gotten him his own. This is my reward! Being slowly tortured to death... He looked at me with those insane eyes of his, and held up the now bloody knife. He's going to hurt me again. A single tear trinkled down my face as he moved the blade closer to my abdomen.

'_Tenshi...Where are you?_' I pleaded silently for my savior to come. I wanted that angel to take me away from this place. '_Onegai! Tenshi, onegai help me!_' At that moment I felt the concrete door against my back pound slightly. I hear someone yelling in furry, trying to break down the door.

I struggled fiercly against Bakura-sama, I didn't want to be wounded again. All of a sudden the sharp metal item was thrusted into my stomach. I bit down on my bottom lip as immense pain shot through my torso. I gave up the struggle and lay deadly still, black spots clouding my vision. Through the corner of my eye I see Bakura-sama get up off the floor and slowly walk back into the darkness from which he came.

My eyes started drooping...I was loosing blood fast. Though it was all mental damage, there would be effects to my physical body. Before my eyes completely closed I saw the large stone doors of the room open quickly. In shone glorious warm light. I saw a figure clad in white walk swiftly to my side. I felt a gentle hand on my back.

"It's alright Ryou...I'm here now," it said. It's voice was rich and deep, so soothing and calming.

"Tenshi?" I asked in a small whisper. Was it my savior? It was the first time he had ever spoken to me.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner," he said.

I relaxed slightly as the rest of my energy drained away. I didn't have to worry about anything. Tenshi-sukuinushi was here now...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	4. Confusion and Loneliness

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
_(My Angel Savior)_   
Chapter 4: Confusion and Loneliness   
By: Nadako-Mika

**(( Bakura's P.O.V ))**

I only closed my eyes for a second when I found myself in the corridor that separated my hikari's soulroom from mine. I saw Ryou walk into my soulroom. I was furious, how dare he intrude upon my space! I was quite sure I had locked that door. I wanted to yell at him, but I found that my voice wouldn't come out. I opened my mouth to shout again, but still no sound. I had stopped to wonder why I couldn't speak, until I heard Ryou call my name out.

_"B-Bakura-sama?...Bakura-sama? Are you here?"_

Then I heard my voice. But I hadn't spoken a word, so someone or something else had spoken. My voice was still caught in my throat.

_"What are you doing here?!" I...eh...IT sounded furious._

Ryou must have thought it was me because he ran. He tried to run out my soul room door, but it slammed shut before he could reach it. I ran towards the door and tried to open it, but I couldn't. How can I not get into my own soulroom? Then, the strangest thing happened. Some portal or another opened up. I could see right through the concrete door! The scene before my eyes shocked me. There I was... or another me, advancing on my hikari.

_"Why?...Ryou, Should I let you go? Haven't I told you before, if you ever disturbed my soul room, that I would have to punish you?"_ I -he- said.

_"B-Bakura-sama-"_

_"Don't 'Bakura-sama' me!"_ The other me lashed out at Ryou with a knife. My eyes narrowed in furry. I was the only one who could hurt Ryou...but...isn't that me hurting him anyways?

I watched the scene once again. Ryou had tears flowing down his face. The other me was bringing the bloody knife closer to my hikari's mid-section. He was going to hurt Ryou.

"STOP! WAIT! You can't hurt him! I'm the only one who can do that!" I yelled out, "Someone stop me! I mean...Him."

I was confused. Why didn't they hear me? The other me was still advancing on my hikari and smirking evilly. I tried to push my hand through the so called 'portal'. No one hurts my hikari without my permission! I found that the portal was still solid. It had the same texture as my soulroom door. I couldn't get through, the thing only acted as a window. Out of frustration I started pounding on the door and shouting threats at the imposter. Suddenly, Ryou tenses up and falls limp onto the ground. The bastard had stuck the knife into his abdomen, and now was walking away. Ooh...wait till I get my hands on that son of a...

The picture faded away and I was soon staring at the patterns on my door. The door quietly cracked open, and I quickly pried it open wider. Blood was pooling around Ryou's still form. My stomach flipped as the smell of copper filled the air. I placed my hand on his blood drenched back. He was getting cold... I felt him tense up as soon as I touched him.

"It's alright Ryou...I'm here now,"

"Tenshi?" he asked in a small voice. Angel? What angel? He's probably hallucinating from the blood loss.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner," I turned him over and saw that the dagger had dug deeper into his flesh[1], only the dark bloody handle was shown. I felt his body go limp as he sighed contently.

------*^*------

That was a strange dream... Where did it come from? It had felt so real. I had felt Ryou's warm blood in the dream, and I could still feel a slight tingle in the center of my palm. Why had I seen MYSELF hurting Ryou like that? I would never do that to him, would I? I shook my head harshly. Am I feeling regret towards him? Couldn't be. It's not my fault that Ryou's in a mental institution. He's the one that started hallucinating! Angel-savior, Psh.

I got dressed and headed downstairs, half expecting to see my hikari up and cooking breakfast. But I was greeted with emptiness. No Hikari, no food, no nothing. Just me and the empty house. I opened the fridge door, only to realize that I didn't know how to cook. I hadn't realized that Ryou was one who made all the meals. I sighed and walked back into my room. Maybe I'll go out to eat. I had money after all. I'm the one with the job. I didn't go to school like Yami and Marik, I had to work to support both Ryou and I.

Just before I opened the door to leave, the doorbell rang. Slightly surprised by the sudden sound I turn the knob. The pharaoh and his hikari were standing there. "What do you want?" my voice was cold and hard.

The little one only smiled cheerfully. How can he be so happy all the time? "Is Ryou ill?"

"Why do you ask?" I snapped.

Yuugi's smile never faded. "Well," he answered, "He wasn't at school for two days now, and he never misses school. We're worried that he caught something bad. He usually comes to school no matter how sick he is."

Ah yes. Ryou always did love school. I don't know how he could though. From what I hear, school is like a prison. Teachers lecturing about unimportant history and what not. Having to sit for hours finishing your work. And I hear their food is AWFUL. But Ryou still loved school. He tried to never miss a day. One time, he had gotten a bad flu and had gone to school, though his father objected, only to be sent home by his teacher. When he had gotten home, his fever worsened. He ended up staying in bed for half a week. Ryou was absolutely furious!

"Well, he was already headed for school in that direction," I pointed out.

Yuugi looked down the street and merely blinked. The Pharaoh on the other hand, gave me a suspicious look. "We came down that way and never saw him."

"Are you sure?" I tried to sound calm, if they found out where Ryou really was, what would they do to me?

"Yes."

"Well he did!" I yelled stubbornly. I turned to slam the door when Yami called out.

"Bakura. You're hiding something."

"What?"

"You're hiding something from us."

"Am not. Why would I do such a thing?" I asked.

"So you wouldn't get into any trouble," Yami stated simply.

Gah! Curse that Pharaoh. He just always has to ruin everything! I huffed, "Alright, what do you want to know?" No use hiding it now...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pain shot through my body as I woke up. What had happened? I'm sure that wasn't a dream. I had gone into my soul room to rest...then I went to Bakura's room. That's where it all started, the beatings, the taunting. Why does he want to hurt me so much? I've never done anything to him. One thing that confused me was why I couldn't get out. I was in my own mind afte all. Something kept me from awaking in the physical world.

Bakura-sama...so he's my demon. I should have known, he's the one that's been taunting me in my dreams, his spirit following me where ever I go. No wonder he couldn't sense the demon's presence. It was HIM.

A wave of pain struck me as I tried to sit up. Why did it hurt so much? It hadn't hurt this bad in my mind. I placed my hand to my stomach and felt something sticky. I removed my hand to find it covered in half dried blood. Blood? Why would there be blood? I know I bled mentally, but it shouldn't show up in the physical world... Maybe it was the Ring. The dangling ornaments were quite sharp and could easily have punctured my skin. But the tips weren't covered in blood. There WAS blood on the Sennen Ring, but you could tell it wasn't the one that caused the damage.

I sat stood up with some difficulty, and found the bed sheets drenched with my blood. Panic washed over me. What would the people here think if they saw this much blood? Would they move me into a padded cell, thinking I've become suicidal? I'd love to wash the blood out, but since the sheets are completely white...they'd still notice. And what if they come in to check up on me and see that my stomach was pratically ripped open? What am I going to tell them? Oh yes, when I went back into my room in my head I found my yami and he started stabbing me. They'd think I was insane! ...not that they don't think so anyhow...

'_Ryou? What's wrong?_' A voice called out in my head.

'B-Bakura-sama! W-What do you m-mean?'

'_I can feel your distress! What's wrong, are you alright?_' What? He was worried?

'I-I'm fine, Bakura-sama.'

'_Don't hide it from me Hikari..._' his voice was stern.

'Bakura-sama...please, can you just leave me alone? I..I'm in enough trouble as it is!'

'_Ryou..._'

Anger boiled in my blood. I really didn't want to talk about it! He should know, since he's the one who did this to me! Why couldn't he just leave me alone? 

'Please! Just leave me be! It's bad enough you hurt in your soul room. But it's bad enough that it shows up in my physical form too!'

'_Ryou what are you tal-_' I cut him off by closing the link. I REALLY didn't need his lies right now. Of course he knew! He's the one that hurt me, he should know what happened!

The heavy doors that locked me in opened up. I quickly covered the blood stained sheets with a blanket and turned around. I heard the nurse place the food tray on the table and head out the door. The strange thing was...she didn't bother to close the door. I was about to turn around when I heard more footsteps.

"Bakura, Ryou?" the person asked. I stayed silent. "You have two visitors."

Visitors? What? Who knew of me being here? I'm sure Bakura-sama would never tell anyone...aside from Malik and Marik. I heard the employee talk to my visitors before closing the door behind. Did I want to turn around and show them what Bakura had done?

"Ryou?" a small voice called out.

"Yuugi?" I swirled around. Out of all the people, Bakura told THEM? I saw Yami's eyes widen as his eyes were fixed on my wound. I quickly crossed my arms to block it.

"Ryou..What was that?" Yami asked.

"It's uh...It's nothing. Really,"

"Ryou, Let me see," Yuugi said as he removed my arms. "Ryou... What happened?"

How was I going to explain? I didn't want to tell them that my own yami did this to me. "I...uh..."

Yuugi snatched my Senned Ring. He looked over it, "You didn't sleep with this on did you?"

"Eh...Yes. Quite stupid of me really," I answered quickly. It was a good enough excuse. "So...Why did you come here?"

"Bakura told us that you were sent here," Yuugi said, "We came to check up on you. To see if everything is alright."

"Oh. I'm fine really. Just a bit lonely at times,"

"Well that's good...except the lonely part.."

Yami walked up towards me and placed something in my hands. "Call us if you need anything, or if you get too lonely,"

I looked down and saw that Yami had given me a small cellphone. "How did you get this past security?"

"I told them that I was expecting a call from Kaiba. At first they wouldn't let me in with it, but then I said that Kaiba would be furious if I didn't reply. And since Kaiba's all high and mighty in the buisness world...they let me in." he explained, "Just don't get caught with it."

I nodded and stuck it under the table. I had found a little ledge under it earlier.

Yuugi turned back to me, "Ryou, you should really tell the doctor about that wound," he said worriedly, "It could become infected."

"I-I guess..."

"Yuugi, we have to go. Lunch break is almost over."

"Alright. We'll tell the doctor to check up on your cut later on," Yuugi said as Yami led him out the door.

Now I was left alone again. I was always alone. This time, I didn't even have Bakura-sama with me. I crawled into a corner and stared at the walls. I didn't feel like eating lunch today...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The door to the room opened up for the second time today. That man, Dr. Kihatensu, walked in. He walked towards the corner of the room, where I sat.

"Ryou? Your friends told me that you had a bad injury, caused by that pendant you have," I nodded, "Do you mind if I check on it? I may be able to help."

I shook my head harshly. I still don't trust him. I don't trust anybody right now. And what if he finds that it wasn't the Senned Ring that caused the wound? He's a doctor! Surely he would notice. I backed up slightly.

The doctor frowned, "You don't trust me do you?" I shook my head slowly, "Well at least let me see that ring pendant of yours."

I hesitantly pulled the blood covered Sennen Ring off and handed it to the doctor. He observed the object before quickly putting it in his coat pocket. My eyes widened. What does he think he's doing? That's mine!

"I'm sorry Ryou, but I have to confiscate this item. It may do you more harm in the future," he said quickly and walked out of the room.

I sat there on the floor, not breathing. They just took away my Ring! Now I have no one! At least with the Ring I could talk to Bakura-sama. But...now there's nothing. I brought my knees under my chin. I'm alone now. I felt safer when I had the Ring on, knowing that I could call on Bakura-sama whenever I was in trouble. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I felt so vulnerable now...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	5. Loss of Connection

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  
  
  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
(_My Angel Savior_)   
Chapter 5: Loss of Connection   
By: Nadako-Mika

The spirit of the Sennen Ring paced in circles around the living room. He was worried for once. He felt his hikari become uncomfortable. He heard Ryou's cautious and suspicous thoughts. What was happening to him? Bakura grumbled in annoyance as he walked to the kitchen and back to the living room unknowingly. Why wasn't Ryou responding to him? Bakura had shouted out at the hikari, but he recieved no answer. Their mind link hadn't been cut for he could sense Ryou's feelings. He decided to try and talk to the boy again.

'_Ryou you stupid boy! Answer me!_' he yelled harshly. Silence was his only reply. Something wasn't right. '_He must be toying with me. Otherwise, he'd be screaming for my help._'

Bakura stopped his pacing and sat down comfortably on the couch. There wasn't anything to worry about. If Ryou really was in trouble, he'd be shouting out for his yami! The boy was weak, he couldn't defend himself if his life depended on it. But still, a little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that something was wrong.

The old spirit was staring intensly at the wall, trying to ignore the feelings of his hikari. Nothing was working. He didn't know what was happening to Ryou, or if the boy was just faking everything. Bakura felt frustrated. Anger boiled in his blood as the hikari's feelings grew stronger. He was just about to lash out verbally at the boy when something happened. The link was cut off. He froze when he could no longer sense Ryou's presence. Was this some kind of joke? It must have been. Ryou would never close the link between them if he was in real danger.

'_Stupid boy. He must have just closed the link...that's all._' Bakura thought. He relaxed his tense limbs and welcomed the silence in his mind.

As Bakura was close to being whisped away into his subconcious, the doorbell rang. Still half asleep, the spirit stumbled his way towards the door, cursing at various objects he came in contact with along the way. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door. Standing before him were his two friends, his ONLY friends...that is if you could even consider them friends..

(--**Bakura: -TWACK-** --)   
(--**Nadako:** +.+ *bump* --)   
(--**Bakura:** *twitch* This is an ANGST story... not HUMOR! *twitches angerly* --)   
(--**Nadako:** GEEZ! I was just trying to lighten the mood...*grumble grumble* Besides...that came out of nowhere... --)   
(--**Bakura:** *points dagger threatingly* Now get writing! --)   
(--**Nadako:** ¬¬ Do you want me to stuff you in the closet again? --)   
(--**Bakura:** O_O *runs back into story scene* --)   
(--**Nadako:** *proud*...*cough* Anyways.. I'll get back to writing...^^; --)

"What do you two want?" Bakura yawned sleepily.

"We came to ask if you wanted to come with us to the mall," Malik asked.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bakura looked around the shop, obviously bored. The two Isthars had chosen to visit this jewelry shop, they wanted to get some new chains and other junk for who knows what. Something glittered from a corner of the shop, drawing Bakura's attention. He slowly walked towards the display. He huffed at the sight. There, set in lush blue velvet, was a dazzling ring, with a tiny daimond piece encarved into it. To others it seemed simply wonderful, but to the spirit's eyes, it seemed like a useless mineral.

'_Why are they so small?_' he thought as he examined the object, '_What good will it do? No one would be able to see such a tiny ornament._' He almost fell when he saw the price tag. '_$376 for that little piece of scrap?!_'

Another little glimmer caught his eyes. In a display case beside the ring's was a marvelous ruby pendant, strung on a golden thread. Bakura gawked at the thing. He had seen many ornaments of gold and gems, heck, he had stolen them all. But this was different. Something radiated from it, Bakura couldn't quite place the feeling. He just felt like he needed to have it, like his life depended on it.

'_Now this...Is real jewelry._' he thought as he placed his hands on the glass case. He wanted to take it, but there were so many people, he would definately be caught. He looked around the room and found that many customers were staring, being disturbed, by two people. Malik and Marik Ishtar. The two were arguing with a clerk about a price of an ornament they wanted. The lighter of the two was waving his Sennen Rod threatingly at the clerk, Marik was just glaring. '_This is the perfect time... Everyone's distracted, I'll go unnoticed._'

Bakura pushed lightly against the glass, and his hand slid through as if he weren't solid. Being a spirit of the Ring, he had Shadow powers. This happened to be one of his abilities. He eyes the pendant hungrily as his hands slowly made for it. Looking around once more, to make sure no one was watching, he quickly snatched the jewelry and pulled it out of it's resting place. He admired his catch, smirking as the ruby sparkled in the light. As he was about to place the object in his pockets, an alarm went off.

'_Oh Ra! The thing must have been rigged!_' he panicked. All eyes in the store turned towards the tomb robber.

One man shouted out, "Hey! Put that back!" While another employee dialed a number on the phone.

He made a break for it. He eyed his two companions, trying to send them a message. They nodded. All of a sudden, the three teens bolted out the store door and down the mall. Bakura clutched the stone in his pocket tightly, he didn't want to lose it. As they made their way towards the exit, they heard the mall security behind them.

Bakura started weakening. At first he didn't notice it, but then he looked back to find the gaurds close to catching him. '_How do such bulky guys run so fast?_' he wondered. It wasn't until he found the two Ishtars far ahead of him that realization hit him. HE was slowing down, the two gaurds weren't catching up... It was strange to him. Usually he would be ahead of the two blondes by a long shot. He was always fast, but...why would he slow down now?

He felt weaker with each step. His breathing was uneven and rushed, and his limbs were giving out on him. It felt like he was running a marathon.

They were out of the mall now, and headed to the parking lot. Bakura tried to push himself faster, it worked for a bit, but he soon lost the energy. He couldn't take it anymore, his body collapsed.

"Stop! Don't Move!" Malik heard one of the gaurds saying. He looked beside him, Marik wasn't caught yet, he was still running beside him. Then who...

Malik insantly stopped his sprinting. "Marik! They caught Bakura!"

"What? Couldn't be! The King of Theifs...caught?"

"W-We have to go help him."

Marik stared at his hikari, did he lose his mind? "HELP, the tomb robber? HELP the all mighty theif?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there's something wrong! Bakura's always ahead of us, and he's never the one to be caught. Why would he be caught all of a sudden?" Malik tried to reason.

"_ISHTAR!!!_" Bakura screamed out while trying to break loose from the death grip a gaurd had on him. Normally he would be able to work a plan out and escape without breaking a sweat, but he didn't this time. He wasn't in any shape to do the sort.

The grip around Bakura's neck loosened suddenly. The gaurd's arm limply drapped around his shoulders. Bakura backed away quickly and looked at the two men. Both of their eyes were glossed over and they stood staring out into the open. Bakura looked towards the two blondes and saw Marik holding out the his Sennen item. Bakura sighed in relief as he slumped to the ground.

"Tomb robber! Why so slow?" Marik mocked as he ran up to the spirit.

"Don't even start..." Bakura answered coldly. He was still confused about the whole ordeal.

"Bakura, what was wrong? You should have easily knocked those two out," Malik asked.

"I don't know," Bakura answered, struggling to stand up, "I just feel tired...that's all." He reached into his pocket and pulled the pendant out by it's golden strings. He sighed in relief. There was something about this pendant...he couldn't quite tell what it was though.

Marik peered over the boy's shoulder. His mouth dropped slightly open. "Wow. Was that your catch today?" he asked.

Bakura jumped, being slightly startled by the other, "Uh.. Yeah." He shoved the jewel back into his pocket. "Look, I need to go. See you two around," he said before turning around and walking quickly out of the mall's perimeter.

He was halfway home when the world around him started spinning. Bakura leaned against the walls of a back alley for support. His breathing was still ragged and hurried. Why wasn't he calming down? It had been nearly fifteen minutes since the mall incident and he had walked slowly from there and he was still exhausted.

'_What's wrong with me?_' he thought. As he pushed his hand against the wall to stand again, his hand slid right through. His eyes widened at the feeling. He quickly removed his arm and examined his palms. At the very center of his palm, you could clearly see the gravel below him. He turned his hands over and checked again, just to make sure. His hand was still translucent. He looked down to find that his left leg was also slowing disappearing. He panicked.

'_What's happening to me?! First I'm slowed and weakened, now I'm losing limbs!_' He hurried deeper into the dark alley. What would people think if they saw a man with half a leg that was disappearing? '_W-what should I do? I don't know what's happening to me! I-I need someone who knows about this kind of thing._' he thought deeply, '_Marik! No... He wouldn't give a shit _(Nadako: excuse my bad language...^^;)_ about my problems. And no way in Hell would I turn to that..that.. Item Gaurdian person, Shadi._' He was stuck. Who could he trust with his problem? A thought struck him, '_That sad excuse for a Pharaoh! Of course! He and his hikari already know about the whole Ryou Situation... Since Yami's gotten his memories back he could surely tell me what's happening...after all, he did create those Ra Forbidden items!_'

He dashed out of the darkened alley and out into the public streets. He earned a few strange stares from passerbys, but decided to ignore it. He was headed towards the Game Shop, though his mind objected.

'_I can't believe it! I'm turning to...to...YAMI for help?_' a little voice screamed out. Bakura pushed the voice to the back of his mind and concentrated on his sprinting. He had about two more blocks to run before he reached the shop. His lungs were burning for air and his legs stiff and numb.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A small tinkle of a bell echoed throughout the small shop. Yuugi looked up from a dueling magazine he was reading. His eyes widened as he saw an unsteady Bakura. Yuugi ran from behind the counter and helped the former foe to a seat. Even though Yuugi was told not to get to close to the dangerous yami, he just had to help the guy, being a kind hearted person.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Yuugi asked quietly and cautiously.

"Go...and get," his voice was slow and agonizing. The running had drained the little energy left in him. "Get...get that damned pharaoh into this room...now!" he managed to snarl at the end.

The little boy scampered off into the back of the shop. He came back dragging a confused looking Yami.

"Tomb Robber? What is it this time?" Yami asked.

"I...I need help."

"No doubt about that-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled, "I don't have time for your insults! Just...just hear me out." Yami only nodded and waited for Bakura to continue. "I..I don't know what's come over me. All of a sudden I feel weak and tired. I've slowed down a lot too."

Yami cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"

"This afternoon. The Ishtars and I were down at the mall. When we were being chased by the gaurds-"

"Why?" Yuugi asked, "Why were you beings chased down?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the boy, "We only said 'Hi' to a person in the mall, and the gaurds decided to arrest us!" he said sarcasticly. When Yuugi only blinked in response Bakura finished, "We stole! What did you expect? We're being chased because we were walking around in the mall?!

"Anyways, security was chasing after us and they start to gain on me. At first I thought that they had just gotten faster, but then I saw that Malik and Marik were meters ahead of me. When I looked back, they caught me. I couldn't fight back either. Usually I'd just easily slip away from their grip, but it was different this time. I couldn't do anything, I felt....weak. As much as I'd hate to admit it...I feel weak.."

Yami frowned deeply, he knew what Bakura's problem was. But he doubted that the Tomb Robber would like it.

"So...Can you help me?" Bakura asked quietly. (Nadako: That's not like Bakura...-.- Ah well...)

The former pharaoh nodded. "Well, I do know what's wrong. But...I don't know about the helping part..." he said slowly.

"Well... What's wrong with me?"

"Ryou isn't in possession of the Sennen Ring,"

"What? Is that it? How could that affect me? He's always taken off the Ring," Bakura was getting confused.

Yami shook his head, "He must have had it forcefully taken away." He looked at Bakura seriously, "Ryou needs to get the item back, or you'll be imprisoned in it until he does get it back."

Bakura groaned inwardly. '_Stupid boy. Can't even defend his possessions._' Now he needed to find the Ring and bring it back to Ryou, or his days of freedom would end shortly. Bakura got up from the chair and moved towards the door. On his way out he muttered a small 'thank you' which Yami could barely hear.

He made his way slowly towards the edge of the city, making sure no person saw his fading legs. Just a block infront of him, he saw a large sign stating the hospital that Ryou was taken to. Bakura ran the rest of the way.

On his way through the electronic doors, Bakura pulled his trench coat closer to his body. His torso was starting to fade as well. He walked up to a secretary.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"I'd like to pay a visit to... Bakura, Ryou,"

"Ryou? Who wanted to see Ryou?" a voice called from behind.

"Oh. Dr. Kihatensu, this man would like to see your patient," the secretary said.

Bakura turned to the doctor, "I'm Ikusa Bakura, his brother." he lied.

"Oh, very well then. Come this way."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ryou was curled up in a corner of his room. His eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. He no longer had Bakura now, he had no one. In a situation like this, he would normally spend his time in his soul room, the one place he felt safe. But now that Kihatensu had taken the Sennen Ring, he wouldn't be able to go back into his soul room. The item was the key to the door of his mind. If you lost a key, you wouldn't be able to unlock the door.

The door creaked slightly ajar "Ryou? You have a visitor," someone announced.

Ryou didn't do anything. He just sat there, eyes staring at the wall. He snapped out of his trance like state when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Ryou?"

The white haired boy turned his head slowly. He knew who that voice belonged to.

"Bakura-sama..." he answered quietly.

"Where's the Ring?" Bakura asked slowly and calmly.

"I-I don't have it."

"Do you know where it is?"

Ryou shook his head harshly. What did the demon want this time? "Dr. Kihatensu took it..."

Bakura punched the wall in frustration. '_That damned doctor,_' Bakura thought, '_Taking what doesn't belong to him!_' How was he going to get the ring back? By the time he finds the doctor again, he'd be in the ring again. '_Damned! What do I do?!_'

"Hikari...Do like this place?" Bakura asked in a sly tone. He recieved a no from Ryou. "Do you want out of here?"

"...Yes."

He lashed out verbally at the lighter one, "Then get that Ra Damned Senne Ring! If you want to see the world again, then I suggest you find it. Or you'll find your self Yami-less."

"W-what do you mean...?"

Bakura took off his coat and revealed his disappearing form. "THIS, is what I mean. Without you holding onto that acursed item, I'm being pulled back into it." He turned to leave the room. "You better find it, hikari..." he said quietly before he left the building.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Bakura? What are you doing here again?" Yuugi asked as the spirit entered the door for the second time today.

"Where's your yami?"

"In the back-" Bakura never let Yuugi finish the sentence. Instead, he headed behind the counter and through a door way leading to the storage room. "Yami." Bakura greeted as he saw the ex-pharaoh shuffling boxes.

"Bakura." Yami called back in an equal tone.

"I-I need a favor,"

"Oh really?" Yami was a bit surprised by this. Since when did Bakura need favors?

"Yes... I need you to get the Sennen Ring back to my hikari again."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"That doctor...Kihatensu or whatever his name may be, has it. He took it from Ryou." Bakura looked pleadingly at the other spirit, not something he'd normally do. "...Please?" he added in a very small voice.

Yami stepped back in surprise. Please? Did the all too self-confident Tomb Robber just ask him a favor and say ...Please? He stood silent.

"Please, Yami! I..I don't want to leave Ryou's side. I...I...I still need him as a host," Bakura finished quite coldly. "I'd do it myself, but my physical form is slowly shattering."

"..Fine," Yami reluctantly agreed.

"...arigato.." Bakura thanked in a small voice. He headed out again, but before he left he turned around. "Do you...think you could give this to Ryou?" Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out the ruby pendant he had stolen earlier that day. He handed it to Yami.

Yami looked at it, and his eyes widened. "Bakura! This is-" but he couldn't finish. Bakura'd form was slowly breaking up in front of his eyes.

Bakura sighed in frustration as he felt himself being dissolved into the air. He felt his body being tugged on by the magic from the Sennen Ring. '_I hope Ryou will be alright..._' He thought. He didn't know if the person or thing that looked just like him would advance on Ryou when he wasn't there. '_Horus watch over him..._'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	6. And the Distance Grows

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  
  
  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
(_My Angel Savior_)   
Chapter 6: And The Distance Grows   
By: Nadako-Mika

Yami frowned and stared at the spot where Bakura had once stood. Why hadn't Bakura shown him the pendant earlier? It would have saved time! This ornament... the ruby... it could have saved Bakura from being drawn back into the Sennen Ring, forever having to wander through his lost memories. The former pharaoh shook his head and placed the pendant in his pocket before turning back to the storage room. It was too late for that now.

Magic hung in the air around the shop. Dark magic.. Magic from the Shadow Realm. The same thing that had dragged Bakura unwillingly back into his item. It had left a mark in the area; a mark that would go away with time, but was very noticable at the moment. Of course... only Yami could sense it, maybe Mariku had sensed it too...

"Yami?.." game a quiet, shy voice.

Yami turned around and saw Yuugi standing behind the counter. His head barely able to peer over the top. "What is it aibou?" he asked.

"What are we going to do about Ryou?"

Yami froze, he had forgotten about him. Ryou was still stuck in that hospital. He had been too caught up in other thoughts, that he had completely forgotten about Ryou's situation. "I..."

"Are we going to get him out?"

"I.. don't know..."

Bright amethyst orbs shone with tears. "What do you mean you don't know? We can't just leave him there...can we?" Yuugi felt tears threatening to spill. He didn't like the idea of leaving Ryou all by himself.

Yami pulled his hikari into a warm embrace, trying to sooth the younger one. "Don't worry Yuugi.. We'll find a way to get him out..." he cooed. He had no idea how he was going to fullfill that promise though. He was quite sure that the institution wouldn't allow Ryou to just go free, and wouldn't let either of them (himself and Yuugi) persuade the hospital into letting the boy go. Yami sighed in frustration. This wouldn't have happened if that Tomb Robber hadn't sent his own hikari off to a mental house.

What about his father? Yami thought. Maybe they could somehow get Ryou's father into talking to the institution about the mistake they made. Afterall, Ryou wasn't mentally disabled was he? No. His mind functions properly. Yami frowned. Something didn't seem right about that theory. He knew Ryou wasn't mentally difunctional... but there WAS something strange about Ryou when he last saw him. He could see it in the boy's eyes. Looked like something was...missing.

Yami shrugged it off and walked to their home. It wasn't far, considering that the shop was conjoined with the Motou house. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a warm cup of tea. He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his temples. Everything seemed so misplaced at the moment. Nothing made sense.

The bells from the shop door rang loudly, startling Yami out of his thoughts. He quickly made his way back to the shop counter. Yuugi was upstairs in his room, so the store was left to Yami himself. He was surprised to see Isis, Mariku and his hikari standing by the doorway. They never come into the shop.

"Pharaoh, what happened here?" Mariku asked, "We traced the Shadow Realm magic here."

"Bakura," was all Yami said.

"What about him?"

"He's gone,"

"Where did he go?" Malik asked, "Did he leave Domino?"

Yami shook his head. "No...," he answered, "He's been dragged back into the Sennen Ring."

"What? What do you mean by... 'dragged'?"

"He was forced back inside," Yami said quite calmly, sounding as if the subject was not improtant.

Mariku walked up to Yami and pointed the Sennen Rod's dagger threateningly at him. "What did you do to him?" he asked quite angerly.

"I did nothing," Yami said, glaring into those psychotic lavender eyes.

Mariku, however, didn't sound too convinced. He thrust the dagger closer to Yami's skin, scratching it, and causing a slight trickle of blood. "What, Did you do?" he asked again.

Yami cleared his throat as he proceeded to recall the days events. "Well.. Bakura first arrived at the shop looking exhausted. Strange thing was... he was dissappearing, his limbs were slowly fading out. He asks me to help him get the Ring back to Ryou. He already knew what was happening, I had told him earlier. Just before the magic trapped him inside the item again, he handed me.. this..." Yami pulled the ruby pendant from his pockets and held it up for the three guests to see.

"I remember that," Malik said, "He had taken it when we were at the mall."

"Yes. It had caused him quite a bit of trouble too," Mariku added.

Yami ignored the statements and continued on with the explanation, "This... is Setsuzoku-Tama Jemusutoon. Otherwise known as the Soul Connection Gem...."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Something felt out of place. Had Bakura-sama been forced into the Sennen Ring already? Something was missing. It was as if a piece of him had been torn out. Ryou frowned, Bakura's probably gone now.

It was quiet, so very quiet. Where was that demon of mine? Ryou pondered. He felt quite stupid asking such a question. He should be glad that the demon was not mocking him with its low cackles at the time. But he felt incredibly lonely. There was no one or nothing around. Bakura-sama wasn't there anymore to mock him, if Bakura-sama wasn't around then neither was the demon. That meant that the angel wasn't around either; since the angel only ever appeared if Ryou wasn't being harmed by the demon.

The boy sighed. What could he do to pass the time? His head shot up, he remembered something. Ryou quickly ran to the small table on the other side of the room, and grabbed the small cell phone from under it. He peered around the room to make sure no one was watching him. Surprisingly, he found a small white camera in the corner of the ceiling. If he didn't have such sharp vision he would have missed it. Acting like he hadn't seen a thing, Ryou hurried to a corner of the room, hidden from the camera's view.

He punched in a familiar number, and held the phone near his ear. The ringing tone was replaced by a familiar voice.

"_Hello?_"

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi's voice sounded soft and sad. With the slight sniffling, Ryou could conclude that the boy had been crying. "_Ryou? Is that you? Is everything alright?_" Yuugi asked frantically.

"I-I'm fine. I just needed someone to talk to." Ryou answered. A sudden rush of coldness ran by him. His body tensed and he gasped, sighing in relief as the warmth of the room came back to him. But a moment later, the same icy cold started to seep through his skin.

"_Ryou? Are you alright?_" Yuugi asked hearing the sudden gasp and silence.

"I'm alright. I just feel.. cold."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Silence followed Yami's explanation. Isis shifted slightly in her seat, the silence making her uncomfortable. She looked at her younger brother and his yami, observing their confused expression. 

'_They still don't understand the concept_' she thought.

She knew about the Setsuzoku-Tama Jemusutoon. Her family had been gaurding the precious gem for several years, but when it came down to her own generation, it had seemed to dissappear. The Setsuzoku-Tama Jemusutoon had the ability to connect two souls. A person with the stone would be able to enter the mind and very soul of another. If the person's will was stronger, he or she would be able to control the other. The stone generated a pathway from one mind to another.

"But.. pharaoh... What could the stone have done in a situation such as this?" she asked. She did not see what use the gem was right now.

"There couldn't have been anything we could have done," Yami answered, "Unless we knew where the other half of the gem was."

"Other half?"

Yami nodded, "The council feared that evil may use the stone for destructive reasons. So they parted the stones powers into two. Two souls who wished to be conjoined would each need to hold each half of the gem; this would complete the pathway. But we only have one half." he explained. "If Ryou had the other half and Bakura had worn this piece into the Sennen Ring, then Bakura would still have been able to keep in contact with his hikari."

Mariku opened his mouth to comment, but was interupted by someone rushing in. Yuugi came in from the back door, tears streaming down his face. He sobbed, clutching the cordless phone within his hands.

Yami stood up quickly. "Yuugi, what's wrong?" he asked worridly.

Yuugi brushed away a few tears and sniffled. "It's Ryou. Something's wrong!..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	7. Split Personas

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  
  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
(_My Angel Savior_)   
Chapter 7: Split Personas   
By: Nadako-Mika

Yuugi brushed away a few tears and sniffled. "It's Ryou. Something's wrong!"

Yami's eyes widened considerably. "What do you mean? What happened?" he asked.

More tears welled up in Yuugi's bright amethyst eyes. He held the phone to his yami and said, "See for yourself."

Yami gently placed the phone by his ear and listened. He heard nothing. "Ryou?..." he asked softly.

Silence greeted him.

"Ryou? Are you there?" When he recieved no answer again, he took the phone away from his ear. "I don't hear anything, Yuugi." He proceeded to hang up when Yuugi spoke up.

"Wait! he's still there! He's just..." Yuugi looked down, "Not talking for some reason..."

Yami sighed and held the phone up again, "Hello? Ryou, are you there?"

A shakey voice greeted him, "_Y-Yami?_"

"Ryou?! What's wrong?"

There was a great silence on the other end. But Ryou eventually spoke, "_Yami.. I..I'm not feeling very well. W-Where's B-Bakura? Why isn't he t-talking to me?_"

The former pharaoh just stood in shock, trying to think of something to say.

"_Yami? Is Bakura.. gone now? Where's Tenshi-Sukuinushi?_"

Yami's heart shattered at the sound of Ryou's distress. He sounded so..broken. Was Bakura's disappearance affecting his mind? "Ryou... I-" but he was interupted.

The sound of a heavy door sliding open was heard on Ryou's end of the line. "_Ryou? I need to have a word with you- What is that in your hand?.....How did you get that?_" There was a shuffling sound, as if Ryou were moving around, "_Ryou.. Give that to me... Ryou.. please, You might get hurt._" Yami could only listen as fear coursed through his veins. What was happening over there? "_Give that to me Ryou._" There was a slight struggle on the other end. A frustrated cry erupted from Ryou and a door slid closed. Silence greeted Yami.

"_Hello?_" came a voice that surely didn't belong to Ryou.

Yami quickly hung up without warning. He didn't want to explain to that man why he had been talking to Ryou. He looked around the room to see confused faces staring at him.

Yuugi stepped forward. "What happened?" he asked timidly.

His yami shook his head and frowned. Not wanting to explain to the younger child. Instead, he only said, "Let's go and pay a visit to Ryou."

"Why?" Malik asked.

"First off.. something happened - I'll explain later, Yuugi -. And second, we have to try to get the Sennen Ring," Yami said. He left it at that, not bothering to elaborate on the reasons.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bakura paced back and forth in his soul room, now locked away in the Sennen Ring. '_How long will that pharaoh take? If that demon lays one finger on my hikari..I swear I'll...-_'

"You'll do absolutely NOTHING." a cold voice sneered from a dark corner.

Bakura's head shot up. Since when was there another spirit in the same item?

"There isn't another spirit," the voice answered, "There's only one spirit here.. You."

"Then...WHAT in the name of Ra are YOU?" Bakura asked furiously.

"I'm You." the voice said simply. It stepped out into the lighting and faced Bakura, a cold and satisfying smirk plastered onto its face.

The being looked exactly like Bakura.. well, except for the clothing. He had the same white, tousled hair. The same pale skin, and those furious ruby eyes. His attire was completely black and comprised of leather. The only difference between the two was a pair of leathery wings placed upon the being's back. The wings shifted slightly as the 'Bakura-copy' moved forward.

Bakura backed away. He knew people could have split personalities.. quite like the hikari having yamis thing. But.. A split personality (yamis) having... another split personality (another yami)? It was just confusing.

"Oh. I'm not a split personality, Bakura," the being chuckled darkly, "I'm merely your dark thought.. or darker conscience, you might say."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "You mean even us Yamis have a conscience? Don't tell me.. I have a lighter conscience too neh?"

The daker conscience's insane grin widened. "You do, Bakura. Actually.. You're other conscience is possessing you right this moment."

"What?"

"Well. He's ruling your thoughts right this moment. You see.. Us consciences alternate possessions depending on your mood. Without us, you'd be nothing but a shell. Void of any thought. Right now, your lighter half is in possession.. much to my portest." the darker conscience (A/N: I'm just going to type Dark...it's much easier ^^;;) snapped his fingers and a dark hand mirror appeared. "If you don't believe me... See for yourself!"

Bakura snatched the mirror and took a peak at it. What he saw startled him. A kind, but sharp face stared back at him. None other than his lighter conscience (A/N: Light for short). The Light had the same features as Bakura. The same sharp red eyes, but were filled with forgiveness. The same spikey white hair, but seemed purer. White wings protruded from the Light's back. If it weren't for the eyes, he would have looked exactly like Ryou.

"How can a dark person, such as myself, have a LIGHT side?" Bakura asked, still not believing in the concept.

"Everyone does, no matter how evil they are."

"Do YOU have one?"

"I'm no person. I'm hardly alive," the Dark explained, "I'm basically a figment of your immagination. Though, I reside in your mind."

Bakura furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then.. wouldn't the Light have stopped me from killing all those people?" he asked.

"No. Because all this time, I've been in possession. The Light only showed up the past few days. He's rather shy... kept himself hidden deep within your mind," the Dark grinned somewhat strangely. "Besides, I thought you would have more fun with ME in control."

There was a heavy silence around them. Until something suddenly clicked in Bakura's memories.

A dark scowl lit up Bakura's features. "YOU! I remember.. You were the one that hurt my hikari!"

The Dark didn't flinch, just stared smuggly at him. "Technically, it was you. But yes, I did hurt your 'precious' hikari."

"How...could you.."

The Dark's hands shot up defensively. "Hey! He was the one that entered your soul room. By rules, I'm not allowed to leave your mind's chamber. But your hikari entered it."

"What about the Light?" Bakura asked, "Did HE do anything?"

"Actually yes. He did. He tried to stop me- Actually, I wouldn't say 'stop me' more like try to fix the damage I've done," the Dark said, looking quite bored with the subject.

Bakura didn't say anything. Instead, he retreated to the farthest corner of his room. Away from the Dark. He decided to sit and think all of this through...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Yami and Yuugi were stepping out the shop door. The two turned towards the Egyptians.

"You three can stay here if you want.." Yami said.

"No. We'll come along," Malik said, stepping forward.

"You don't have to-"

"But we want to."

"No we don- OW!" Mariku was jabbed in the ribs by Malik.

Malik looked at Yami. "Look, Bakura was our friend...well sort of, and we want to help."

"Well.. if your sure..," Yami turned to leave, "But we better hurry up. Visiting hours are almost over."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mariku slammed his fist down on the counter out of frustration. "What do you mean visiting hours are over?!" he yelled at the secretary.

The secretary seemed quite startled, but kept up her argument. "I'm sorry sir, but only family members are allowed in past this time."

"Mariku..." Malik had to restrain his yami from lashing out at the woman. "Come on! We could always visit him tomorrow."

"Who exactly did you want to see?" the secretary asked.

"Bakura, Ryou."

The woman frowned. "Oh.. I'm sorry. But the doctors aren't letting anyone but family members visit him. Apparently, some of his friends left a gift with him, which was against our rules," she said, eyeing Yami suspiciously.

"Er... Alright," Yami said, shifting uncomfortably. "We'll.. tell his father."

When the group was out of the building, Malik spoke up, "Does Ryou's father even know his son is in an insane asylum?"

Yuugi and Yami froze in their stride. Malik took this as an answer to his question. "Great! How are we going to help him now?"

Yami sighed and walked towards Isis's car. "I don't know.. We'll have to think this all through." he said.

Isis turned towards the the group of teens. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Horrible.." Yami muttered, "Only his father could go and see him, and possibly Bakura if he were still with us."

"Well.. better luck next time," was all Isis had to say, before starting up the vehicle. "Maybe you could get his father to write a letter giving you guys permission to visit Ryou..."

Yami's head shot up. That could be a possible solution...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

THANK YOU ALL! ^_________^ I'm sorry I didn't answer questions and such this time. I got lazy.. and it would have taken me forever ^^;. Thank you all again! JA!!!


	8. Delusions

I'm sorry for the long wait. Been busy, what with school work and all. Plus there was a ton of christmas events. I also was preoccupied with sitely things (fanlistings, links, shrines, and the sorts). There was also the fact that I came across a rather tall wall made of a peculiar material...   
  
...Writer's Block... =.=   
  
**Bakura:** And off she goes with her lame excuses.   
  
¬¬ I didn't see YOU helping, my pretty muse. And my reasons are quite valid, for your information. You were also liable to encourage me with plot ideas, for you ARE a muse.. are you not? *shakes head* @_@ Typing too formally.. head spinning...   
  
**Bakura:** O.o I'm not going to ask...

  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou. Well, with that out of th way, let's enjoy the fic now eh?

  
  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
(_My Angel Savior_)   
Chapter 8: Delusions   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  


Why was all this happening to him? Did he do something during his short life to anger some godly being? Surely this was some sick joke, probably only a dream. He'd rest his eyes for a moment, and when he would awaken he would find himself back in reality: waking up on the cold tile floor, yami sleeping soundly on his bed, shivering uncontrollably because his own yami wouldn't give him a decent blanket. Yup.. life would return to the way it was.

Ryou highly doubted that...

Why _this_ unearthly place? So full of illness and trauma. He couldn't be one of the many victims in this establishment, could he? It should be a sin to lock someone up as if they were some unnatural creature, one which should not be walking in the realm of man. Was it against the law to think _differently_ than other... _normal_ people?

It shouldn't be.

Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, right?

Apparently not in this sad building.

"Bakura-san? It's time for your appointment," someone said. The large metallic doors slid open all the way as one of the many employees walked in. "You don't want to be late again."

Appointments... They make it sound like some regular check-up. It was more like...little talks with a professional psychiatrist to help sort out your problems. He despised the idea. They would always talk in soft, sweet voices. Trying to pry every bit of information out of your very mind, attempting to 'help' you.

'_Bunch of frauds,_' Ryou thought bitterly as he was led out of his 'room'. He surpressed the urge to growl and lash out at the nurse and every living being in his way. How dare they treat him like some disabled human; holding onto his arm as if he did not know which way to walk; supporting him as if he didn't know _how_ to walk. They talked in hushed voices, soft and slow, making you feel like you didn't understand the very language they spoke.

Who would attempt to sort out his problems this time? Whoever it was wouldn't get anything from him, just like the last few times. They kept bringing in new doctors, anxious to get even the slightest bit of information from him. No success. Ryou just sat in the large comfy chair, ignoring every sentence spoken; blanking out when a question was asked. Like hell he would tell some stranger his life problems.

He felt a hand release his shoulders as he was pushed into a familiar room. Ryou sighed heavily. Now he was going to have to spend two hours in this make-shift Hell again...

"Have a seat, Ryou," an all too familiar voice called to him.

The boy's head shot up and glared at who was in the room. Doctor Kihatensu was already in his seat, clipboard and pen in hand. Ryou glared dangerously at the man who separated him from his other half. '_Bastard..._' he surprised himself. Usually he wouldn't use such foul language, but everything's been getting on his nerves lately.

"How are you today?"

"....."

"Ryou?"

".....Fine.." Ryou answered quietly, barely audible.

Kihatensu paused for a moment, looking over some sheets clipped onto the clipboard. He turned his attention back to Ryou, and in that annoying professional voice, said, "Ryou, It says here that you haven't been opening up lately. How have your other appointments gone?"

Ryou groaned inwardly. What kind of a question was that? The answer was probably right on that sheet of his. Surely the other doctors had jotted down notes refering to his behaviour. The boy sighed and turned his eyes onto some paintings hung in the room.

'_Wow.. that's a nice portrait.. the nose needs to be worked on though._' he thought randomly, taking in full details of the painting.

"Ryou?"

'_The eyes need to be worked on too. Whoever heard of a person with a large nose and puny, pea-like eyes?_'

"Are you listening?"

'_If I don't answer, he should get the picture._' Ryou thought to himself, eyes still fixed on the painting.

"Ryou?" Kihatensu waved a hand infont of the boy's face, trying to catch his attention.

'_Wow.. this guy is dull, and he's supposed to be a professional?_'

The man sighed and picked up his pen. Scribbling something onto the clipboard. "..Continuously..spaces.. out.." he mumbled as he wrote. He took a glance at Ryou again. "...Short attention.. span.."

Ryou's eyes immediately snapped back to the man sitting in front of him.

Kihatensu looked up from his paper. "Oh good. You've found your way back." he said, sounding rather rude, "Moving on. Ryou, I hope that I can help you with this..predicament. You seem to have gotten worse from your last visit.

"In the span of twenty-four hours?" Ryou asked. '_My Problem's gotten worse over a day? How surprising.._' he thought dryly.

"No. Your last visit ten years ago."

'_Lier!_' Ryou accused. How could he have been in this prison before? Nothing in his memories proved that what the man had said was indeed the truth.

"Don't you remember, Ryou? You were only six then."

"No."

Kihatensu rubbed his eyes and sighed. It would be hard on the boy, especially if he didn't remember. "It seems you've shut it out. Ryou, when you were only six you were sent to this very place. Can you guess why?"

Ryou shook his head. He had no idea what the doctor was talking about. '_I was here before?_'

"It was just after your sister and mother died. You remember that incident, don't you?"

'_How can this man address such a situation so casually._' Ryou thought as memories of his childhood flashed at him.

_~"Daddy? What is it? Why are you crying?"~   
~"It's your mother and sister."~_

~"I'm sorry sir, but they've passed on."~   
~"It can't be... No... You can't mean that!"~

~"What's wrong with them Dad?"~   
~"Nothing Ryou. They're just.. taking a little vacation.. That's all."~   
~"Why do they look like their sleeping?"~   
~"Shh.."~

"They died in a car crash," Ryou was shaken out of his memories by the voice of the man, "Such a sad event. And to think you were only six, I'm surprised you weren't heavily scarred. You wouldn't except the fact that the two had passed on, so you were brought here. Remember?"

_~"Where are they taking me, Dad?"~   
~"Don't worry. You just need to go for a check-up"~   
~"Why do I need my bags?"~   
~"You'll be staying with your uncle for a bit."~   
~"Why can't I stay with you?"~   
~"Oh- hurry Ryou. The man's waiting."~   
~"Can I say good-bye to Mom and Amane first?"~   
~"......"~_

"Uncle..? I have no uncle. I have no living relatives, except for my father," Ryou thought out loud.

Kihatensu scratched his head. "You really don't remember, huh? Try a little harder, Ryou."

_~"Uncle!"~   
~"Ryou, it's good to see you! How have you been?"~   
~"I'm great. I haven't seen Mother for a while though. Do you know where she is?"~   
~"....No.. I'm afraid I don't know. Here, this is going to be your room for a little bit."~   
~"Why is it all white?"~_

~"Doctor Kihatensu? One of your patients are waiting."~   
~"Ryou, just wait here ok?"~   
~"'Kay."~   
~"Which Patient, Eve?"~

Large chocolate eyes snapped up and stared at the man before. '_My.. uncle?_'

Dr. Kihatensu looked into Ryou's eyes, clearly seeing the shock embeded in them. "Do you remember now?" he asked gently.

Ryou shook his head vigorously. '_NO! It can't be. I..I have no uncle. Everyone's gone. Father's the only one left. This man is NOT my uncle!_' He wouldn't let himself believe it. '_It's all a trick. None of this is real!_'

_~"Mommy can't be dead!"~   
~"Ryou..."~   
~"I saw them! Everynight, they talk to me!"~   
~"Doctor. He's delusional."~   
~"Ryou... They're gone"~   
~"It can't be true! They were there! I saw them!"~_

"No! It's not true!" Ryou clutched his head as painful memories washed over him. Memories he had tried so hard to block out, to forget. "I-I was never here! These are only lies!"

The boy rushed to the door, staggering slightly. Beads of cold sweat ran down his pale face. His eyes wide and full of fear. '_It can't be true! None of that ever happened!_' Shakey hands took hold of the door-knob, desperately trying to turn it open. No such luck would be granted to the suffering boy, the door was locked. "It's not true.. It's not true! LET ME OUT!" Ryou screamed in frustration as he pounded heavily on the door.

"Ryou! Calm down!" Kihatensu was now out of his chair, rushing over to the boy.

"Mother, Amane. They're still here. They're not dead! They can't be dead!" he was barely aware of what he had said. Ryou only concentrated on opening the locked door, fighting against Kihatensu's helping hands.

"Oh dear Lord.. he's gone back..." worry washed over the doctor's face, "Ryou. Listen! They're gone now! They've been gone for ten years! You have to accept it."

"THEY ARE NOT GONE! They can't be. No!"

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door, "Doctor? Is something wrong?"

"Don't open the-" too late. The door was pushed open by one of the employees.

As soon as the door was pushed slightly ajar, Ryou swung it open, nearly knocking a poor nurse over. He made a mad dash down the halls, desperate to find a way out.

"Doctor Kihatensu? What happened?" the nurse asked, quite confused.

"We have to catch him," was the doctor's answer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"..Remind _why_ we're here again."

"We need Kaiba to help us get to Ryou," Mariku answered the former Pharaoh's question.

"But this is _Kaiba_. Why can't we go to someone else? Pegasus would be even better." Yami complained. There had always been some sort of rivalry between the CEO and the dead pharaoh.

"Quite your whining. Do you _really_ want to travel all those miles, cross that large lake, just to get to some freaky castle with a nearly insane man in it?" Mariku was greeted with silence. "I thought not."

"It's not like he's going to demand a duel, Yami. We're just asking him if he could give us permission to see Ryou. After all, he's the big sponsor for that hospital, right?" Malik added, walking slightly ahead of the group.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_What_ did you want?"

"We need you to help us."

Kaiba turned around in his large office chair, looking quite professional. "You want me to _Help YOU_?"

"That's the idea."

"And why.. would I help someone like.. YOU?" he asked, directing the question at Yami.

The tri-haired teen blinked, "Cause your life depends upon this favor? -OW! Hey!" He glared daggers at Malik.

"Get real, Pharaoh," the Egyptian turned his attention to the CEO, "We need your permission to get to Ryou."

Kaiba now turned to the blonde Egyptian. He bore his 'I-really-don't-care' mask. "Why would I help YOU as well? Last time I saw you, you were trying to destroy my Battle City Tournament."

Malik had opened his mouth to object when Yuugi cut him off, "Look, Kaiba. I don't really give a shit about what you think!" Yuugi's sudden outburst startled everyone in the room. "We just need a little favor, is all. You only have to sign a letter/note saying we have full permission to visit Ryou. That's it! Or is your ego too big?" All eyes were trained on the short teen. Never had they heard him use such foul language.

A death glare was sent straight towards Yuugi from the CEO. Bakura took no notice. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Kaiba growled before reaching for a piece of paper. He scribbled something onto it before throwing it at Yami. "There. You should be happy. Now leave before I decide to call security."

  


"Isn't he a cheerful one?" Mariku asked sarcastically as they made there way out of the building.

"At least we got permission," Yuugi said positively, being the optomistic he was. "He could have turned us down and kicked us out."

"By the way, that was quite an impressive speech you gave back there, Yuugi," Malik said, "Where did you learn such language?"

A little color rushed to Yuugi's face as he looked up at Malik. "You should here Yami in the morning. Everytime he bumps into something, curses start to flow like there's no tomorrow! Hey- Ouch!" Yuugi rubbed the back of his head, where someone had hit him.

"That's enough out of you, Yuugi," Yami said, eyesbrows twitching slightly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Yay! I finished! And I don't know what to write for the next chapter! Yay! *cough* -__- At least I finished in time for Christmas. You have to give me credit for that much... It's a Christmas present to all you faithful readers! Don't know when the next chapter will be out... Now let's join in to some Christmas Carols, eh?::

**Nadako:** Dashing through the snow.   
**Ryou:** On a one horse open sleigh   
**Malik:** O'er the hills we go...   
**Bakura:** Trying not to be Gay- ***thwack*** @.@   
**Nadako:** *glare* ¬¬ -haha-ha... Let's try another one..

**Ryou:** Deck the halls with boughs of holly!   
**All:** Fa-lala-lala. La-la-la-la!   
**Yuugi:** 'Tis the season to be jolly!   
**All:** Fa-lala-lala. La-la-la-la!   
**Bakura:** Don we now our gay apparell-   
**Mikalai:** *falls down laughing* -***thwack*** +_+   
**Nadako:** Can we please at least TRY to be serious?

**Yami:** We wish you a Merry Christmas-   
**Jounouchi:** We wish you a Merry Christmas,   
**Seto:** We wish you a Merry Christmas-   
**Nadako:** And a Happy New Year!   
**All:** Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.   
**Bakura:** Oh, Give me that dumb Puzzle.   
**Yami:** Oh, Over my dead body.   
**Ryou and Yuugi:** Can't we all just get a-long, for Christ-mas Day?   
**Nadako:** ...=.= I give up...

O.o well that didn't work out... You people really have to memorize the lyrics. Making it up as you go isn't good..   
  
**Bakura and Yami:** *looks innocent*   
  
Shfft.. nice try...¬¬. Yes.. Well that's it for this chapter ;.; sad I know.. but we all must part. I'll be back er.. next..year. I'm quite slow at writing chapters u.u I update at least once every month XD. Hey, you can't blame me.. I have a life too.. *shifty eyes* ok.. no I don't have a life. But I have other fics I must tend to as well. Er yes.. I'm holding you with my ramblings. *waves* See ya! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS-   
  
**Yuugiou Cast:** *sings* And a Happy New Year!   
  
^________^

  


**Thank You Reviewers::**   
  
**s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i ::** Thanks for the review. I'm sorry for making it so short i_i I was running out of ideas. Would you rather me stall until the NEXT month? XD Merry Christmas!   
  
**person6 ::** Aww.. I feel bad for Ryou know. I torment him too much T_T Ah well.. I'll feel better later on.. in a few minutes.. XD I didn't quite elaborate on the split personality thingy for Bakura, but I'm going to do that next chapter... if I remember..   
  
**Cettie-girl ::** I don't know about the lighter and darker sides.. I just threw that in for the fun of it. O.o   
  
**Mina-chan AMD ::** tsk. tsk. You should have done your essay first! You shouldn't be like me and stall until the last day.. =.= having to stay up until midnight trying to finish it is NOT fun.   
  
**Windswift ::** Hn? Yami.. smarter? HAH! That's a good one.. *is chased down by Yami fangirls* ACK ACK! Okay okay... *rubs head* that hurt.. *gasp* YOU DON'T PAY YOUR LITTLE EVIL MINIONS?! They'll turn their backs on you soon.. Not that it's happened to me.. *cheesy grin* Sorry for not responding last chapter XD Got lazy.   
  
**Moshi ::** '__' *am officially a 'DUDE'* eh... yeah.. *cough* The split personality thingy makes you think of the yamis differently? O.o really?...   
  
**VampssAmby10210 ::** Yes.. poor Ryou... now he's gone on thinking his mother and sister are still alive. I'm too cruel.. *cackles*   
  
**Evil Chibi Malik ::** *pat pat*... It'll end happily. No sad ending. Be grateful... maybe I should change the ending to a horrific one.. *insane grin*   
  
**Mooncinder aka Dreamy-eyes1 ::** *thumbs up* Love the new name! I'm sorry about that short chapter. I was busy and couldn't think of any more to write. COOKIE! *chomp chomp* Thanks!!! o.o' enough 'pleases' ??   
  
**Elle-FaTe2x1 ::** Lol. You.. dark just kills..?.. *edges away* Just a precaution XD. Thanks for the review! Ja!   
  
**Ciu Sune ::** All these situations and conflicts may be interesting.. but they're killer. @.@ Now I have to rethink the whole plot and how it's going to weave together.. *crawls into corner* Thinking is so hard..;.;   
  
**sdrive ::** *cries* I hope the two end up okay too!! T____T I'm for sure going to keep a happy ending.. don't want to anger the reviewers.. O__o don't know what they're capable of..   
  
**Draggy2 ::** LOL That would have been hilarious.. A break-in. and then have someone like Yami dress up in white.. 'blend in with the walls'.. HAHA! You should write a humor fic for that ^_____^   
  
**fatlazikat ::** @.@ long review.... Did you have a lot of time on your hands? that would have taken me forever to write. Eep.. murdered people? Did they show the bodies on television? That would have been interesting XD see old murdered bodies.. I want to see how they were killed.. manipulation.. stab wounds.. gun shots.. maybe decapitated. *insane grin* yes.. I'm a bloody fool. Er. yea. Thanks for the review!   
  
**Crimson-Eyed-Angel99 ::** Thank you! I wonder if I should make Bakura's split personalities have a split personality of their own..and then make another split personality for that split personality. Then there would be an army of Lights and Darks to fight in Bakura's mind. And then Bakura can go insane with all the fighting in his soul room. But then it would also affect Ryou, since Bakura basically lives in Ryou's mind.. but aren't the two separated now? O.o.. wow.. I confused myself with my own story plot.. +_+   
  
**gothic_christian ::** To tell you the truth.. I have no idea what's going to happen to Bakura and Ryou...=_=   
  
**Freai ::** Thank you! uh.. bye now ^^;; *runs off* (sorry.. couldn't find much to say)   
  
**DaLizzie ::** NO! Dont' hunt down Bakura's Dark! *sees you coming in with head trophie* .. *slaps forehead* *sigh*.. I'll have to go make another Dark then.. *heads off to find another 'Dark'*


	9. Problem After Problem

**A/N:** Dang! This story is getting harder to write ;.; I should start jotting down plot ideas I come by.. Midterms are coming up too... dumbed.. Now I'll have to spend time studying x.x It's not going to be fun... Normally I wouldn't study much (but I can still manage to pass with flying colors XD), but this year I need a GREAT mark if I want to get into a good highschool ^___^   
  
Enough about my problems. Let's get to some information about this chapter.   
  
1) Thank you all for the reviews!   
2) This chapter will contain mostly information concerning the Setsuzoku-Tama Gem [refer back to chapter 6] And how the Yugioh crew will acquire it.   
3) Ryou's really gone crazy this time o.o; or in the doctor's perspective.   
4) Ah... Bakura's still having trouble with his Dark.. how touching XD   
5) Well.. before I give EVERYTHING away (which I mostly have), I'll let you go on to read...   
6) Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** don't think it's really necessary... T.T It hurts too much to say/type it...

  
  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
(_My Angel Savior_)   
Chapter 9: Problem After Problem   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  


Dusk was approaching as Malik and his yami walked slowly back to their home. It had been a long day. It had taken half the day just to convince Kaiba to write them a slip. Now that they actually HAD the permission to visit Ryou, visiting hours were over. Well... maybe tomorrow.

The two slightly psychotic teens passed Ryou's house. Malik looked at the building with sorrow, imagining how empty it must be in there. He wondered if Ryou had a pet. A dog, or maybe a cat, maybe even budgies. Well if he did, they would starve for a bit. Cruel, yes, but true.

Malik stopped walking as he saw a familiar car in the driveway. He was quite sure it belonged to Ryou's father. He had been over once, when Ryou's father had decided to pay one of those rare visits of his. Something creeped up into his thoughts...

His father didn't know.

"Malik? What's wrong?" Mariku asked. He was a few steps ahead of the boy, having only just noticed Malik's lack of movement.

"Ryou's father. He's back already, and I doubt he knows about Ryou's 'disappearance'," Malik turned to his yami, "What are we going to do?"

"_We_? What do you mean _we_?" 

Malik twitched a brow. "I mean _WE_ as in _US TWO_!"

"Why do we-"

"Because Ryou is our friend!" Malik almost screamed, "And if he isn't YOUR friend, at least think about Bakura."

Mariku growled. "Well what do you expect to do? Go up to him and say? 'Oh hi! I just wanted to drop by and tell you that your only son was sent to the loony bin by his abusive Yami. Well, have a nice day!' ?" he shook his head, "I could imagine his face now..."

The sound of a door opening was heard. Malik and Mariku turned to see Ryou's father walk out of the house. Saddness had been etched into his face. The two blond Egyptians quickly ducked behind a bush. They didn't quite feel like explaining to the man that his son was sent to an insane asylum. They both waited until the man had gotten in the car and had driven off, before hopping back onto the pavement and quickly sprinting back to the Kame Game shop.

-----------------------------

The door chime rang loudly as the door was whipped open. Yami and Yuugi spun around at the sound. Leaning against the wall was Malik and his yami, both panting out of breath.

Yami looked at them in confusiong. "Malik? Wha-"

"Ryou's father's home," the blond said quickly, still gasping for breath. "And... and he doesn't know that Ryou's gone."

"He looked pretty distressed when he came out," Mariku added.

"Yami, what are we going to do?" Yuugi asked.

The gears in Yami's head were churning and grinding. He was thinking critically. What would the man say once he found out his only son was sent to an unfit hospital? "I uh.. we should.. that is.." Yami was stammering, he had no idea of what should be done.

The door chime rang again, this time not as aggressively. In stepped a man who appeared to be in his forties. He wore a grim face, his eyes showing deep concern. Yami didn't need a name, he already knew who the man was.

"Are you friends of Bakura, Ryou?" he asked quietly, although panick could be detected deep within his voice.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Do you.. by any chance, know where he is?"

Everyone tensed. What were they going to tell him? The man seemed to sense the tension and looked at each one suspiciously. Yami shifted his eyes around the room, trying to avoid the man's stare.

"Do you?" he asked again.

Yami seemed to tense up even more. Ryou's father was staring directly at him. "I uh..."

"Ryou's at Jounouchi-kun's," Yuugi said suddenly, a cute and convincing smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry about my brother. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately, and I think the caffiene is getting to him."

The man only nodded. Yuugi felt Yami relax slightly beside him.

"Jounouchi-kun. Right. Do you have his number? I'd like to check up on my son." the man said.

Again, Yami's body tensed. Yuugi could tell he didn't like this situation one bit. The boy quickly grabbed a memo pad and jotted down his friends number. He handed it to the man. "I don't think they're home right now. They said they would be going to the arcade or something with our other friends. Maybe try calling in a few hours?" Yuugi gave another large, childish grin.

"Alright. Thank you very much. I was really worried," the man said, "It's not like Ryou to just run off like that. He could have left a note or gave me a call."

"I think he got rather lonely all by himself," Yuugi lied, "He asked us earlier if he could stay for a few days. Unfortunately we didn't have anymore room."

The concern in the man's eyes seemed to lift a bit. "I'm glad you told me. Well, I'll have to leave town soon, probably before Ryou gets back. So can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing!" Yuugi answered, still smiling brightly.

"I need you to give this to Ryou," he pulled something out of his pocket. "It's a rare stone. I found while on a dig. I thought he might like it." He handed it over to Yuugi before sighing, "It's just not like him to leave without notice. He could have at least left a note, or called me."

Yami's eyes widened as he saw the beautifully glimmering, ruby gem. "The Setsuzoku-Tama.." he said.

"Yup. It's said that it holds mystic powers. Unfortunately, it seems that it's been broken. But I'm sure it would make a great gift." the man turned to leave, "I should get going. My plane leaves in a few hours. Thank you all."

All four teens let out a relieved sigh as Ryou's father left the shop. This saving Ryou business was getting quite difficult.

Yami turned around to find Yuugi dialing a number on the phone. "Yuugi, who are you calling?"

"Jounouchi," he replied. Before Yami could ask why, the person on the other end picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Jou-san?"

"_Is this Yuugi?_"

"Yes. I have a favor to ask of you," the boy shot a look at his Yami, "Ryou's father's going to be calling in an hour or so. We told him that Ryou was at your place. Do you think you could answer for him?"

"_I don't understand.. Why would Ryou's father phone ME?_"

"It has to do with Ryou. He's uh... somewhere else..- I'll fill you in later," Yuugi said quickly, before Jounouchi could ask another question, "Can you please just make something up? Like.. say Ryou's in the bathroom or something. Please?"

"_I don't know what's going on... But sure. You better be ready to explain it all later._"

"Sure thing!" Yuugi erupted into another grin, "Thanks a lot."

"_No problem._"

Yuugi hung up and turned to everyone else in the room. "Well," he started, "That's settled. Jou will pretend Ryou's over at his place." He looked up at his yami, and handed the stone the man had given him over. "Is this the other half of the gem?" he asked.

Yami dug out one half of the Setsuzoku-Tama and held it next to the one the man had given them. He brought them next to each other. "Hm... I'm pretty sure it is.. Yes, I'm positive. This has to be it!" Yami said, now grinning happily. Maybe there was a way to get to Ryou afterall.

"It's great that you found the other half, Pharaoh," Mariku spoke up, "But what do you plan to do with it?"

Yami's smile immediately faded. He hadn't thought about that.

Mariku continued, "Even if we did give a half to Ryou, how would we give the other half to the Tomb Robber? Last time I checked, he was trapped in his item."

"Can't you go into the item yourself?" Yuugi asked his yami.

"Huh?"

"You said before that you were able to enter other items.. Much like Shadi," Yuugi said, "Couldn't you give one half of the gem to Ryou. Then enter the Ring and give it to Bakura while you're in there?"

Yami thought of it as a possibility.. it was very possible. The Sennen Puzzle did grant him the ability to enter one's soul room. Yuugi was on to something...

-----------------------------

"How is he?"

"Not well. He's still mumbling and ranting. His temperature has dropped too."

"His temperature dropped? What? How.."

"We don't know. It's below average now. It's like he caught onto hypothermia. There's no source of it."

Kihatensu sighed nervously. He had no idea what was happening to his nephew. After that one session, Ryou just seemed to snap. He didn't think it was a wise choice to have brought up the boy's past. Kihatensu walked into the boy's room, only to see the white haired teen curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room.

Ryou's skin was unusually pale. Sure, his skin was pale to start with, but it now seemed to glow white. His hair was damp with cold sweat, covering his dull chocolate eyes. Ryou's normally healthy looking lips were replaced by a cold and deathly blue color. He shook and withered, shivering at the immaginary cold.

The doctor closed his eyes. It was such a painful sight, seeing your blood relative in such a state. What made it worse was the fact that there was no diagnose for such symptons. No one's ever seen such conditions.

"Ryou?" he called softly.

Ever since that last session, Ryou had withdrawn from the world. He just sat there, soaked with perspiration, shaking. Occasionally he would mumble unintelligent words; never full sentences, just phrases. Perhaps an inner struggle for peace within one's self? A harmful battle between the mind and soul? Kihatensu didn't know, and that very thought was killing him.

'_What's happened to you?..._'

"Doctor Kihatensu," one of the nurses called in, "There are some visitors here for Bakura."

"Send them away. He's not to be bothered."

"But they say it's urgent. They won't leave unless they see him. They're even threatening the staff members."

A sigh. Kihatensu rubbed his forehead in agitation, he was beginning to stress. "Very well," he said, "I'll be there in a second." The man took one last look at the traumatized boy, before heading out to the lobby.

-----------------------------

"Sir! Please! Sit down!" the secretary screamed. Infront of her was an uncontrollable teen, who reminded her of a five year old having a fit.

"NO! I will NOT sit down! We DEMAND to see Ryou!"

She shook her head and sighed. '_Such a temper..._' She'd need to take a handful of painkillers later on. The headache was killing her.

Mariku raged on. He slammed his fist down onto the desk, startling other visitors and patients in the lobby. Isis and Malik were by his side, trying to pull the struggling yami out of the building. He was making such a fuss.

"Yami.. Please!" Malik whined, trying to pull Mariku away from the frightened secretary.

"Please what? Do you know how much trouble we've gone through just to get permission to visit Ryou? And now you tell us that NO ONE can? Do you know who wrote that stupid note?! Kaiba! That's right! KAIBA! You know, the big head of the building. Mister Ego? Wait until he hears about this!"

"Mariku! Shut up!"

"No! You shut up, Malik!"

"What's the problem here?" Kihatensu asked, irritation lining his voice.

"This freaking building won't let us see our friend!" Mariku screamed, his choice of words earned him a good smack on the head by Isis.

Yuugi stepped up to the plate. He looked up at the doctor and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry about our friend. He has a temper. If it isn't too much to ask, could we possibly see Ryou Bakura? We're really worried about him," he asked politely.

Kihatensu shook his head. "I'm really sorry, but he's in a critical state-"

"How critical?" Yami interupted. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry. It's not life threatening." '_At least.. I hope it isn't._'

"Then may we please pay him a visit? It won't take long. Five minute will do it. We just want to see him," Yami said.

'_Such loving friends._' the doctor thought. '_It would be hard on them if they see Ryou the way he is.. but then again.. These people are determined, they probably wouldn't leave until they DO see Ryou._'

The group of friends looked at the man questioningly. Is he? Or is he NOT going to let them in?

"Alright. But you have to make it quick. He has an examination coming up."

Everyone broke into a relieved and grateful smile. Mariku calmed down, somewhat. "Thank you sir," Yami said before being led off in the direction of Ryou's room.

One task accomplished... Ryou would soon be in hold of one half of the rare gem. They just hoped reaching Bakura would be an easier task.

-----------------------------

"Let's see if I get this right.. You are my darker thought. You control every evil aspect of me; my evil characteristics, and my actions."

"You've got it so far."

"And then my 'lighter' thought is what is controlling me right now. It's shy, and quiet, and just simply pure. Much like a hikari."

"Yup."

"Then why the hell is it in ME? And if It's controlling my actions now, why do I have this urge to beat you into a bloody pulp?"

This split personality thing was really getting to Bakura. He was quite content with understanding the Yami and Hikari concept. But bringing in the new concept of Yamis having THEIR OWN 'Yami and Hikari' was just mind boggling. '_Does that mean Ryou has a hikari inside him? Does that mean I have my own Yami?...and a Hikari?_'

The other Bakura at the other end of the soul room slapped his head. "No... I'm not you're Yami."

Bakura glared at his Dark, "Well then.. What the Hell are you?"

"You," it replied simply. The Dark smirked as it felt Bakura's frustration build.

"Have you always been with me?" the Tomb Robber asked. He was now looking at his reflection in a hand mirror. It puzzled him. He wondered how an evil being, such as himself, could be 'possessed' by a lighter conscience. Apparently it was possible, because staring right back at him was a calm and serene version of his face.

"Ever since you were to be," it answered casually.

"So does that mean Ryou has a hikari inside him?" Such a pointless question...

"I don't catch ya."

"Does Ryou have a lighter side like me?"

"Nope."

"Then why do I have one?!" Bakura was becoming irritated with this 'Dark's presence.

"Do I look like God to you?" this time, it was the demon's turn to become agitated, "I didn't create this system you know. If I had a say in you're conscience structure, I'd have left you to rot!"

Bakura only huffed and turned away. What a fun day he was having.. "Damn Pharaoh better get here soon.. Or I swear I'll rip him to shreds." he muttered.

The Dark broke into a fit of laughter. "Would there be anything you could do to him?"

"Shut up." Bakura sneered.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** AAAAHHHH! I finally finished this chapter! ;____; It's so hard.. I'm so busy.. I"M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SERIOUSLY I AM!!!! I've just been so busy the past month.   
  
**Mika:** *cough* Lazy's more like it...   
  
*smacks Mika* Shush you! Anyways. I'm trying my best now to get caught up with my stories. Ah.. I'm sorry if you didn't think this chapter was long... =_= I would have added more, but that would have taken more time, and you would have chopped my head off and fed it to the camels O_O.   
  
Good news.. My exams are over *throws confetti* Bad news(es): I will soon be loaded with homework again (=_= yes.. the torture never stops); I've become a deviantART addict (so I'll probably replace writing time with drawing time o.o;); AND.. I've finished a ficart for this story XD.   
  
okay.. so the ficart isn't really bad news.. You want to see it? Go to:   
  
http:****//****www****.geocities.****com****/nako_ko_chan****/****fanart/****watashi_sketch.****html**** (without the spaces)   
  
Unfortunately, it's not colored... XD   
  
Thanks for all your reviews! They're really appreciated! Now.. I'm going to just list off the reviewers, so you can avoid having to scroll a long ways down to either find your response or to review. ^_^

**Thanks to:** s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i , Evil Chibi Malik , koosei , person6 , Psycho-Sick Orange Juice , Sugar Goose , VampssAmby10210 , Mina-chan AMD , sdrive , Ciue Sune , Windswift , fatlazikat (100th reviewer!!!), Johanna Gen , Mooncinder , Elle-FaTe2x1 , Crimson-Eyed-Angel99 , Smoocher of Evil


	10. Corrupt and Tainted

**A/N:** *dances* XD XD Yeah... I got off my lazy butt to write! GO ME! *cheers* Nothing to say here.. =3 just go on to read!!   
  
Lalala~ This chapter may be a bit disturbing to few, for it hints a bit- A LITTLE BIT - of shounen ai. Shounen Ai lovers rejoice! *throws confetti* and Anit-Shounen Ai people beware. It's only a LITTLE bit, so don't worry. And no, the plot won't ride on the shounen ai, it just seemed to fit for this chapter =) Yes.. this is where the TRUE angst comes in! MWUAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** Gaah.. you should already know this off by heart.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

  
  


**Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi**   
(_My Angel Savior_)   
Chapter 10: Corrupt and Tainted   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  


Dr. Kihatensu led the group of anxious teens down the corridor, down towards Ryou's ward. Yami noticed the deep frown embedded on the man's face, and wondered if something was wrong.

Up the stairway. Turn left. Down the long and unusually clean corridor. Turn left once more. They stopped infront of one of many doors leading into patients' rooms. 62, the door number read. Dr. Kihatensu turned around, to face the group of friends. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped shortly and sighed, as if deciding against what he was about to say. There was a moment of silence before the man spoke.

"I must warn you," Kihatensu started, "Ryou's in an awful condition."

"How..awful?" Yuugi asked timidly.

"He- Well.. you'll have to see for yourself."

/_Yami.. I don't like how he said that._/

//_ Neither do I, Yuugi. _//

/_ Do you think Ryou's okay? _/

//_ I... don't know. Let's hope. Let's hope. _//

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

An empty, cold, emotionless being. That was what Ryou was at the moment. He couldn't feel, he didn't want to feel. He couldn't think straight, but he didn't mind that. His vision was blurry, perhaps from the perspiration and tears. He felt the cold, though. He thought of anguish too, even saw pain. There was no explanation to it.

He had huddled up in a corner, shivering. He shuddered in fright, clawing at the wall for escape. Ryou had been this way for nearly a full day; shivering, scared, clawing endlessly and hopelessly at the wall. Blood had painted the scratch marks he had left. His fingertips were raw and red, yet he felt nothing. He was nothing.

'_Other Me, where could you be?_' he giggled quietly to himself at his tiny rhyme. '_Other Me, Other Me. Where in Seven Hells could you be?! You're killing me, can't you see?_' Another fit of giggles erupted from the ill boy.

He was clearly losing his mind. He had no recollection of his other self, yet.. the phrase stuck with him.

'_Other Me._' he thought over and over again. '_What is this Other Me? Who's half soul fits mine like a hole and a key. Where are you, Other Me? Come here and complete me!_'

_Scratch.. Claw.._

He resumed to his futile efforts at escape.

The heavy metal doors creaked and slid open. The sound racked at Ryou's head like a hammer at nails. It startled him badly. He wanted so badly to scream and shield himself from the light that poured into his little room. He shielded his eye with the back of his hand, and shuddered violently at the brightness.

"Ryou? You're friends have come to visit."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"R-Ryou?" Yuugi said meekly, staring at the heap of what was left of Ryou. "W-what happened to you? Ryou?!" The short teen ran quickly to the Ryou's side, tears streaming down his face. What had happened to his friend?

"Ryou? Can you hear me?" Yuugi shook his friend a bit, but no response. "Say something, Ryou!" he cried, "Ryou! What happened?!"

Yami shot a nasty look at the doctor. "What happened to him?" he asked calmly, his voice hinted much anger, "He wasn't like this the last time we visited. What did you do to him?"

Kihatensu looked away, unable to keep contact with those angry ruby eyes. "I did nothing to him," he stated stubbornly, "He did this on his own accord. He couldn't handle the stress and cracked."

Yami continued to glare at the man with anger and hatred.

"He's so cold..," Malik said quietly. He had made his way to Yuugi and Ryou, in efforts to comfort the small boy. "He's freezing."

"Ryou! Snap out of it!" Yuugi screamed, "Stop playing with us! Say something! Move! Breath! Anything!" He turned abruptly to his yami. "Yami! Can't you do anything?"

"...Ya..mi..?"

All eyes snapped to the corner of the dark little room. The corner where a heap of white lay, accompanied by a sobbing teen and a worried friend. Lifeless orbs of chocolate snapped open and peered about. The word sounded familiar to Ryou. "Yami". Why did it sound so familiar? The room was deathly silent as all attention was turned to the pale and sickly boy.

'_Yami? Could it be? Yami is Other Me!_' his thoughts were still in rhymes.

"Other Me? Yami?!" Ryou's eye shot open wide, glossed over with a hint of insanity. Ryou pushed himself forward, eventually crawling towards Yami.

The undead pharaoh tried to edge away as the boy clung onto his clothes, pulling him down a bit. Yami soon found himself face to face with Ryou, the white haired boy's eyes tinged with a sadistic feel. Yami fought the urge to gulp and scamper away. The hair on the back of his neck tingled as a slow, insane grin crept onto Ryou's features.

"You're killing me, don't you know?" Ryou whispered, "Other Me?"

Yami fought an involuntary shudder. Ryou could really be creepy, even if he was a Hikari. "I'm not your other half, Ryou. That would be Bakura you're talking about," he explained. He could hear his own voice shake with anxiety. Ryou was frightening him with his odd behavior.

Ryou dropped the smile, and frowned deeply. "You're not Other Me?" he asked. Yami shook his head in reply. "Ba..ku-ra? He is the Other Me?" For a moment, his expression seemed to soften and return to his timid-looking state- but only for a moment.

Another insane and sadistic grin had been plastered on Ryou's face. If he were to have fangs, some may have mistaken him for a beast. Large brown eyes- glowing with anxiety and insanity -surveyed the others who were present in his little room. "Where is he?" Ryou hissed dangerously, "Where is He? Other Me? My savior, my demon?"

Malik stepped back a bit, his sudden movement caught Ryou's attention. Ryou (who had still been on the floor at the time) crawled slowly, seemingly with much effort, towards the blond beauty. He hoisted himself up onto his legs, and leaned onto Malik, holding onto him for support.

Malik felt Ryou's breath near his ear, and he blushed at the thought of it. Ryou pulled away and looked at his friend with those insane chocolate eyes. He smirked.

"Why is your face red?" Ryou asked innocently, whispering into Malik's ear. He felt Malik tense. "Are you my Other Me? My angel and demon? Could you be him?" he asked again. He traced lazy circles on Malik's back, whilst leaning against him for support as he stood. His fingers left blood stains on the boy's back.

"N-no."

That was all the bold blonde could say at that time.

Ryou smirked again. "Hm? I couldn't quite hear your answer," he said. "Are you Him?" Ryou asked once again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Malik's yami curl his fingers into a fist. Mariku's eyes had narrowed and was glaring at him. Ryou merely grinned slyly, sending a message saying 'Try me'.

"No, I'm not your other self," Malik replied again, with more confidence.

"Hm.. I didn't think so." Ryou pulled out of the awkward embrace, and stared up at his friend. "You're much too beautiful to be him," Ryou commented, smiling with innocence once again.

Malik blushed once more.

"You truly are...beautiful," Ryou said, tracing Malik's jawline with a finger. Smearing the blood from his fingers along the way.

"Well.. I- um.. Yeah, er..." Malik was blushing furiously, trying to find the right words to say.

Something cold was suddenly pressed up against the skin of his neck. Malik blinked and tried to look down. Ryou quickly lifted his chin up again.

"Uh-uh.. that wouldn't be a good idea, pretty one," Ryou said, the insanity was glowing in him once more, "You wouldn't want to cut your pretty head off, now would you?"

Malik's hands went up instantly to his neck. He felt something metallic, it's edges razor sharp. A knife? A dagger? But what was Ryou doing with it? He wasn't going to...kill him.. was he? Malik gulped. Just how ill was Ryou?

"Like I said before," Ryou's voice was back at his ear, "You're too beautiful. MUCH too beautiful." He pressed the dagger down a little bit, drawing a thin line of blood. Malik whimpered.

"Wha- What are you doing, Ryou?"

"You're too beautiful, much more beautiful than my Other Me, my angel, my demon," he pressed harder, increasing the amount of blood that dripped. "Pretty, pretty you. Too pretty. I can't have that, now can I? Other Me is the only one who is beautiful."

Malik closed his eyes tightly and shook violently. This was it. His friend was going to kill him...

The cold metal that had been pressed against his throat threateningly was suddenly removed. Malik opened his eyes to see Ryou crumpling to a heap on the floor, sobbing. The dagger only inches away from him. He didn't take the chance. Malik quickly moved towards his Yami, clinging onto him for dear life.

Yuugi, who had been watching the whole event, moved closer towards the broken boy. He was stopped short as Yami grabbed hold of his arm, not letting him move any closer. Yuugi frowned and turned to look at Ryou. "Ryou? Are you alright?" he asked.

Ryou whimpered at Yuugi's voice, as if it was deafening to the ear. "Why?...Why can't I find my Other Me?" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Ryou.." Yami said, "Bakura isn't here. I mean.. You're Other You.. he isn't here right now."

More tears streamed from Ryou's eyes. "Where is he? Do you know! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY OTHER ME IS?!" he cried out.

Kihatensu stepped forward. He had seen enough. "You," he pointed to Yami, "Don't play along with his game. It will only make him worse!"

Yami stepped back, startled at the doctor's sudden out burst. Game? The doctor didn't know anything about Ryou's life, about his Yami.. about the group of six. He didn't know anything!

"Game?" Ryou said, still sobbing, "Maybe that's it. It's just a game. Other Me is only playing a game with me. He'll come to me soon!"

"He's a mess..." Mariku stated, looking down at the heap of a sobbing Ryou.

"We'll need to give him some sort of sedative," Kihatensu said, "He needs to calm down. I think it's best that you all leave right now and give him the rest he needs."

They all nodded in a silent agreement and proceeded to leave the stuffed little room. Yami stopped just before walking out the door, suddenly remembering something. He quickly ran back to Ryou, before the doctor could urge him out. He pulled from his pockets the rare red gem he had acquired from Ryou's Yami.

Gently placing the stone around Ryou's neck, Yami said, "Don't take this off, Ryou." Then left to join the others.

As Kihatensu was escorting the group down the hall, Yuugi spoke up. "Doctor? Did Ryou by any chance have a large pendant with him when he arrived?" he asked sweetly.

Yami shot his Hikari a questioning look.

"A large pendant?" wondered the doctor, "Yes, I think I took it from him a few days ago. A sort of large ring with dangling points, right?"

Yuugi smiled brightly, "Yes! That's the one! Could we -er- possibly keep hold of it for Ryou? Along with his other things? His father's coming back soon and would probably like to keep his things." Yuugi asked, coating his voice with sugar and honey.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be a problem." Kihatensu replied, stopping in his stride. "Why don't I take you to his belongings, then you could pick them up." He turned in the other direction and began walking again.

"Thanks a lot! We really appreciate it!" Yuugi said as he smiled again. He took step behind the doctor, turned back to the group and winked.

Yami chuckled at his Hikari's antic and proceeded to follow the doctor as well.

They had arrived in a large storage room with many shelves. Boxes with the names of patients in the complex were placed neatly in rows on the large steel shelves. The group walked passed each one, looking for the box that had Ryou's name on it. When they had finally found it amongst the many other boxes, they hastily flipped it open. They dug their way through Ryou's various items until they found their desired item: the Sennen Ring.

Yami looked up from the box and met Malik's eyes. He looked at the Egyptian's own Sennen item, then shifted his eyes to the waiting doctor. Malik quickly got the message.

"Doctor, I think the intercom is calling you down to your office." Malik said, his hand firmly gripping the Sennen Rod.

"What do you mean? I don't hear-" Kihatensu's eyes quickly glossed over. "I'll be back in a minute. I forgot something in my office," he said in an unfeeling voice, then left the room.

Mariku closed and locked the door after the doctor. He nodded to Yami.

"Okay. Now that Ryou has one half of the gem, and we found the Ring, what are we going to do?" Yuugi asked.

"Well.." Yami said, still thinking about the situation. "One of us will have to go into the Ring and bring the other half of the gem with them."

"Easier said than done, Pharoah." Mariku retorted.

"Is it even possible to go into another's item?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, but the undead Pharoah here is the only one with the ability to do it." Mariku pointed out. He patted Yami on the back, "Good luck!"

Yami rolled his eyes. Like he needed any luck from THAT guy. He checked his pockets to make sure he still had the other half of the Setsuzoku-Tama. Then he prepared himself for the brief journey ahead of him. Just before entering the Ring, Yami turned to his Hikari. "Make sure that fool of a doctor doesn't come in."

Yuugi saluted in mockery, "Sure thing!"

And in he went, deep into the center of the Sennen Ring.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Checkmate!"

"What?! Again!? That's the fifth time in a row!" Bakura pulled at his hair, obviously frustrated by the game's outcomes. His Dark smirked. "You're cheating somehow! I KNOW YOU ARE!"

His Dark shrugged. "How the Hell does one cheat in a game of chess?"

Bakura's brow twitched. "You're reading my mind somehow! I know it! You must have some special ability, or something! YEAH! THAT'S IT!-- What? What's so funny?!"

Bakura's Darker conscience doubled over with laughter. "You forget that I AM you, and that I reside IN your mind. Of course I know what you're thinking!" He grinned wickedly.

"Another game! I'll find a way to block my thoughts from you! I'll win for sure this time!" Bakura stomped about, he hated this losing streak. In the physical world, he lost every time to that damned Pharaoh, and now, within his own mind, he was losing to 'himself'!

"You're on!" his dark smirked.

Silence. Deep concentration.. and then.. "HAH! I TOOK YOUR PAWN!" Bakura shouted out in victory.

"Yes, well.. I just took your king. Checkmate!"

Just before Bakura could turn over the chess board in a fit of rage, and possibly try to strangle his Darker Thoughts, a bright light erupted. As the light subsided, Bakura and his Dark were left blinking stupidly at the person in front of them.

"Pharaoh?"

"What, Tomb Robber?"

"What in Seven Hells are you doing here?"

"....."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Oh jeeze. After FOUR months and I finally complete this chapter! REJOICE FOR I HAVE.. I HAVE... Finished this chapter? ^^;; I think I'm starting to get bored with drawing, so I'll be writing a bit more. I spoke with my mom the other day, and she told me that I should finish my progressing fanfics before I work on any more art. Being the great advice giver she is.. I followed it. Aren't you all glad?! YOU SHOULD BE! XD   
  
Ah-hahahah! Ryou actually cracked! O_o Scary, isn't it? Oh well.. Let us hope that Bakura will save his Hikari soon.. or we'll all have nightmares of Ryou all bloody and seductive. Wait.. that's a nightmare? No.. couldn't be... X3   
  
Yeah, ok. I have nothing else to say here...   
  
Thank you for whoever's still continuing to read this after many months of not updating x_x I really, really appreciate it! *huggies for you all!*

I'm not going to respond to reviews this time. Why? It's been so long, I doubt you'd remember your question -____- sorry....

**Thank you's to:** koosei, duenna, Ciu Sune, Mina-chan AMD, Cettie-girl, Johanna Gen, sdrive, Windswift, Elle-FaTe2x1, UltimateKane99, Dragon Pearl1, Evil Chibi Malik, person6, VampssAmby10210, Anime Crazed, Mooncinder, UnknownDarkMystery, viva rose, Taichi Prime


End file.
